


Глубокий синий

by bittersweet_indiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Fantastic, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_indiga/pseuds/bittersweet_indiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистический киберпанк. Далекое будущее. Технический прогресс стирает грань между человеком и машиной. В обществе установилась новая мораль. Вся власть - в руках Сатрапа, пока однажды из глубин космоса не появляется чужая обожженная планета, населенная разумными существами. Многие граждане теряют память, и Татлес - один из них...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глубокий синий

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> Живорожденный – человек, рожденный женщиной;  
> Репликант – человек, созревший в фабричном анклаве;  
> Чистый – живорожденный/репликант, за всю жизнь не подвергавший себя кибернетизации;  
> Киборг – живорожденный/репликант, заменивший все или какие-либо части тела кибернетическими эквивалентами;  
> Кибер, дроид, андроид – изначально искусственный механизм, робот для тяжелой работы, охраны и другой служебной деятельности;  
> Сексдроид (кукла) – дроид для секса;  
> Гиноид – дроид для секса, имитирующий женщину.

Он был чистым. Он был абсолютно чистым. Рожденный настоящей женщиной, плоть от плоти, он и в юности не снабдил тело ни одной железкой.

Оставаться чистым в 12090 году, будучи при этом живорожденным, означало сделать свою жизнь крайне сложной и рискованной, почти недопустимой. И сейчас, рассматривая себя в зеркале уборной, Татлес пытался понять, почему еще до войны не обзавелся парой микросхем и как вообще сумел дожить без них до 27 лет.

На самом деле, он этого не помнил.

Татлес Акс был одним из тех ребят, что потеряли память в сражении под Запретным городом. Иногда в его голове всплывали кадры боя, вспышки атакующих кораблей, проламывающих магнитную защиту, и превращение воздуха в неизвестный газ, убивший всю технику в округе. В том сражении полегло немало солдат, и все они были не простыми репликантами, а отборными киборгами. Бросив все силы на Цитадель пришельцев, генерал НгоТау явно не рассчитывал на такую подставу. Ребятам просто расплавило кибер-мозги. Повезло только нескольким чистым, таким как Татлес.

«Радуйся, что голова вообще на месте и не нужно отращивать новые руки и ноги», – дал ему ясно понять дежурный андроид. Вот только радоваться было особо нечему: в том сражении Татлес потерял нечто гораздо более ценное, чем память… Он потерял СенжКьяра.

Воспоминания о погибшем любовнике казались нереальными, и все же они были: мучительные, дурманящие, хватающие за сердце мягкой лапой. И глаза под фальшивыми микро-имплантатами наполнялись жжением и солью.

О, эта амнезия была так избирательна! Татлес не мог, как ни пытался, вспомнить свое детство и юность, не помнил он, и как рекрутировался в войска генерала, но этот парень стоял перед глазами, как живой. Интересно, как они нашли друг друга и как долго пробыли вместе?.. Как их занесло на войну? Хотел бы он всё это вспомнить.

Два живорожденных… Это было странно и редко. Да, СенжКьяр тоже появился от женщины. Татлес помнил его тело без фальшивых наклеек, какими и сам пользовался, помнил специфическую отметину в центре живота.

Вся жизнь их, должно быть, была маскировкой. Лишь бы остаться собой… Татлес и сейчас продолжал маскироваться: одна наклейка, чтобы скрыть пупок. Другая – на затылок, в форме бабочки, как у репликантов – созревающих в фабричных анклавах людей.

Чтобы скрыть свою чистоту, Татлес носил еще и линзы.

Высокому и худощавому от природы, ему приходилось постоянно тренировать тело, чтобы конкурировать с машинами.

Таких безумцев, как он, было мало, хотя все граждане планеты, кроме киберов, андроидов и сексдроидов, появлялись на свет чистыми… Репликанты, едва осознав себя, уже мечтали о кибернетизации. Стремление к совершенству – усиленной металлом и пластиком плоти – было заложено в них изначально. Куда труднее решиться на это было живорожденным, но мода и неоспоримая выгода делали свое дело.

Впрочем, до вожделенных операций и тем и другим приходилось долго трудиться: имплантаты, микросхемы, дополнительные опции и инъекции моффикса стоили дорого. Едва получив первые начисления, подавляющее большинство граждан отправлялось по кибернетическим салонам. Татлес не помнил, почему они с Кьяром не сделали этого. Оставаться чистыми было стыдно, невыгодно и опасно. Особенно в последнее время, когда по городу разъезжали психованные сектанты в поисках своего мессии…

Стянув металлические напальчники с одной руки, Татлес зачесал темные волосы и быстро поправил линзы. Поперек лба выступила жилка. Компьютерные схемы на серой радужке придавали его скуластому лицу отстраненный, не вполне человеческий вид. Но именно такого эффекта Татлес добивался: благодаря яркой внешности можно было запросто сойти за куклу. Из зеркала на него смотрел высокий молодой мужчина с резкими чертами лица и изрезанной удлиненной стрижкой чуть ниже подбородка. У него был высокий лоб и ровный нос, чуть раскосые серые глаза и деликатный рот. В одежде он предпочитал простой походный стиль: темный, обтягивающий и незаметный. Замерший в глубине зеркала образ казался сейчас спокойным, ничем не омраченным, нереальным. Но это было в корне ложное впечатление.

Татлес прикоснулся к зеркальной поверхности, и она стала жидкой. Но еще до того, как голограмма свернулась, он понял, что находится в уборной не один. От стены за спиной отделилась фигура, и Татлес резко обернулся, хватаясь за лезвие.

Но этого незнакомца можно было не бояться. Волосы были слишком ухоженными и длинными для порядочного гражданина, а зелень в глазах – излишне яркой, да и змеиная кожа, что вплотную обтягивала соблазнительное тело, говорила прямо, кто ее владелец. Сексдроид. В низах таких называли куклами. Хотя этот явно был не из дешевых: желание возникало от одних лишь его чувственных движений.

– У меня нет денег, – прочистив горло, Татлес отвел взгляд.

– Значит, не узнал меня? – дроид приблизился и приник гибким телом, заглядывая в глаза и недвусмысленно прижимаясь бедрами. Ответная реакция не заставила себя ждать. Их губы были почти рядом. Татлес почувствовал волнующий запах альяна и как участился собственный пульс. Это существо волновало и будоражило, заставляло томиться помимо воли. Идеальная машина для искушения, созданная предугадывать желания, возбуждать их и удовлетворять.

– Ты не по адресу, приятель… – выдохнул Татлес с сожалением. – Я на нуле… И у меня амнезия, если что.

– А если я скажу, что знаю тебя? – сексдроид отстранился, поймав его руку и положив ее на свой пах. – И что скучал по тебе?.. – он сладко выдохнул ему в рот, затуманивая разум. Губы дроида манили, влага в зеленых глазах была настоящей, как и пушистые ресницы. Татлес поддался, и дело было совсем не в альяне: после войны у него не было секса, а о куклах с его скудными сбережениями можно было и не мечтать, тем более о таких.

– Что элитный сексдроид делает в этом районе? – рвано дыша, он оттеснил нового знакомца к стене.

– Тебя ищет… – ярко-зеленые глаза горели, а лицо казалось взволнованным, словно дроид и сам этого хотел. Татлес не знал, как куклы заманивают клиентов, хотя в последнее время слышал о них много баек, и манеры этого сексдроида казались ему довольно странными. Может, слишком прокачанная программа симуляции эмоций?

– Не припомню, когда это у меня было столько денег, – Татлес быстро исследовал гибкое тело, пытаясь найти застежки. – А куклы хотят секса?

– Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, – не сводя с него блестящих глаз, дроид улыбнулся, и улыбка эта показалась Татлесу Аксу знакомой. Когда кукла, скользнув изящным движением, дотронулась до своего затылка, что-то изменилось. Татлес изумленно провел руками по шее и груди сексдроида. Обтягивающая змеиная одежда испарялась от прикосновений. Кожа самой куклы была нежной, бархатистой, словно тот только что сошел с конвейера. Выверенные пропорции тела казались нереальными.

С едва различимым внутренним надрывом Татлес рассматривал его сквозь дымку ресниц. Обнаженный, с распущенными волосами, дроид был воплощенным искушением. Удивительное тело отзывалось на каждое прикосновение, подрагивало, заводило еще сильнее, словно кукла тоже могла забыться в оргазме. Плоть и механика, секс и эфемерность, как тонка была граница между сознанием и небытием! Странное сочетание кибернетики и телесной красоты. Пожалуй, самое изысканное из того, что создало безумие Сатрапа.

От прикосновений к безволосой мошонке возбужденный член сексдроида подрагивал. Кожа на нем была еще нежнее, чем на губах.

Кукла не сводила с Татлеса затуманенных глаз, до странности естественная и живая. Никакого жеманства, обычного для их брата, словно перед Татлесом стоял заурядный репликант или даже живорожденный. Но запах альяна, да и скручивающее живот вожделение отметали любые сомнения.

– Слышал, в вас зашиты счетчики… – исследуя, Татлес развернул сексдроида и пораженно уставился на лепку спины и округлых ягодиц. Потеря памяти, полугодовое воздержание, и вот ему уже казалось, что он в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Упругий зад манил и будоражил. Ровная текстура кожи, гладкие мускулы. Татлес едва сдерживал желание отыметь дроида во всех направлениях. Он со стоном прижался щекой к бархатистым ягодицам, жадно скользнул руками по животу и груди, обхватил ладонью член, чувствуя, как собственный орган от непереносимого желания готов разорвать ткань брюк. Так вот какое наслаждение доступно верхам!..

– Не думал, что такой дорогостоящий сексдроид захочет просто перепихнуться...

– Меньше думай, больше делай, – парировал дроид, заставляя Татлеса улыбнуться.

– Ого, сексдроид с чувством юмора!

– Разве ты еще не понял, что я искал тебя… – кукла развернулась, мягко высвобождаясь из его объятий. Яркие глаза необычно блестели, легкая улыбка на губах казалась всё более знакомой. До Татлеса вдруг дошло, где они и что в любой момент какой-нибудь пьяный репликант в этой дешевой богадельне решит отлить… Вытащив лезвие, он запустил его в дверь, приковав ее клинком к косяку.

Сексдроид присвистнул. Татлес расценил это как восхищение, ведь куклы не обладали бойцовскими качествами киберов – это знали все – не были они и выносливыми, как обычные андроиды. Их предназначение было совсем в другом…

Не в силах больше терпеть, он закинул ногу сексдроида себе на плечо и, высвободив член, одним толчком вошел в тугое влажное отверстие… И тут же содрогнулся от прошившего живот сладостного спазма.

– А-а!!!… – выдохнул Татлес изумленно, не в силах двинуться, настолько неожиданно приятным сексдроид оказался внутри. Мышцы будто подстраивались, принимая нужную форму. Они были в меру тугими и в меру растянутыми. Нежное и обволакивающее, это нутро словно посасывало его член. Тот налился болезненным распирающим томлением. Теперь Татлес точно знал, что никогда не трахался с куклой, как знал, что ни за что на свете не способен сейчас покинуть сладкий плен. Ему казалось, что можно кончить и умереть от одного только засасывающего ощущения.

Он двинулся глубже, задыхаясь в долгом стоне, и крепче перехватил дроида. Тело того оказалось неожиданно легким. От волос и кожи исходил нежнейший аромат, и сам он так томно вокруг него обвивался, так невыносимо сладостно обжимал член, что напряжение взвивалось кольцами, и на каждом обороте всё непереносимее становилось наслаждение. Кто-то попытался ввалиться в уборную, но, так и не справившись с лезвием и явно слыша их всхлипывающие стоны, оставил дверь в покое.

– Я скучал по тебе… так скучал… – шептал сексдроид на ухо, пока Татлес всё глубже вбивался в сводящее с ума тело. Туман застилал глаза, и Татлесу казалось, что вместе с оргазмом закончится и он сам. Сладкий вожделенный момент, нарастающий, бьющий изнутри наотмашь. И когда дроид включил внутреннюю вибрацию, нырнув языком ему в ухо, Татлес содрогнулся, вошел на всю длину и замер, переживая одну накатывающую волну за другой.

Минутная слабость, почти непроглядная темнота в голове. Татлес тяжело дышал, не в силах освободить дроида от своего веса. Тот тихонько мурчал ему в ухо, и по телу ползла новая мучительно нежная волна дрожи. Пошевелившись, Татлес неохотно ссунул его ногу со своего плеча и с удивлением окинул странного знакомца свежим взглядом. Волосы сексдроида казались влажными, но это был его собственный пот, кукла не взмокла ни капли, и член всё также призывно торчал.

– Что мне сделать? – прошептал Татлес пересохшими губами, сильнее всего желая сейчас затянуться ликвидой.

– Может, теперь я что-нибудь сделаю? – дроид игриво приник к нему, многозначительно погладив по заднице. Татлес оторопел, второй раз за последние полчаса.

– Не стоит… – он убрал руку дроида и неуверенно обхватил призывно стоящий член, не зная так ли нужна кукле его помощь.

Сексдроид казался обескураженным, но покорно привалился к стене, подаваясь навстречу бедрами. Татлес приходил в себя и всё быстрее двигал ладонью, продолжая изучать идеальное лицо и тело. Кукла не сводила с него задумчиво-затуманенных глаз, словно все его старания не вызывали у нее никакой реакции. И когда Татлес уже думал, что сегодня чудеса превысили свой лимит, дроид прошептал:

– Смотри на меня…

Длинные волосы медленно изменили цвет, превратившись в светло-золотистые, а в зеленых глазах появилась легкая желтизна вокруг зрачка. Татлес пораженно замер. Он знал, что элитные куклы способны менять внешность, подстраиваясь под вкусы клиента, но никак не ожидал, что дроид может скопировать из его памяти черты погибшего любовника. Это было жестоко. В груди словно что-то надломилось, от былого желания не осталось и следа.

– Извини… – произнес Татлес отстраняясь. – У меня не так уж много сбережений… И только наличные, – заправив член, он оставил на раковине часть имеющихся денег.

Дроид молчал и о чем-то думал, изучая его внимательным взглядом. Стараясь скорее уйти из-под этих неожиданно серьезных глаз, Татлес выдернул из двери лезвие и спрятал его в одежде.

– Это был лучший секс в моей жизни… – он еще раз посмотрел на обнаженного дроида и покинул уборную.

 

Когда, выйдя из кафе, Татлес оседлал свой магнитный топер и завел мотор, в груди расцвела необычная легкость. И хотя странный сексдроид так некстати напомнил ему о погибшем любовнике, сейчас неприятное чувство рассеялось, оставляя лишь возвышенную печаль и доселе неизвестное ощущение, словно СенжКьяр где-то рядом.

Мотопер нес его вперед, плывя над пыльной дорогой, и Татлес Акс знал точно лишь одно: он больше не хочет воевать… После контузии и потери Кьяра с ним словно что-то случилось. Он не помнил, как жил до этого, как тратил свое время – наверняка, впустую! – но теперь хотелось жить по-настоящему, не следовать приказам, а идти за голосом сердца. Продав полагавшийся в награду мозговой имплант, Татлес купил топер и был готов следовать куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от механики и искусственной структуры, прочь из перенасыщенных плотью и металлом городов.

Отправляясь в путешествие, он мечтал вернуть себе память и ездил по местам своих предполагаемых сражений, но всё чаще отклонялся от первоначального курса, понимая, что просто поглощен красотой мира, позабытой гармонией планеты. Ночевки в степи, перекусы в придорожных забегаловках…

Благодаря пришельцам над ними больше не довлел диктат Сатрапа. Еще израненный и хаотичный мир пытался вернуться к прежнему строю… и не мог. Больше не было жесткого порядка, но и хаоса войны не было, – лучшее время, чтобы принадлежать самому себе.

 

К вечеру на горизонте появилась Платформа. Не в силах отвести от нее задумчивый взгляд, Татлес сбавил скорость и остановился. Впереди уже виднелся неприметный бар. Было бы неплохо достать новую магнитную насадку для мотопера, разузнать маршрут и подкрепиться. День можно было считать успешным, удайся ему хотя бы одно из трех, но Татлес не спешил. Пребывая всё в том же легком оцепенении от вида парящей над землей далекой махины, он похлопал по одежде в поисках ликвид. В пачке завалялась всего одна. Последняя. Прихватив кончик губами, он чиркнул кристаллаквой, но вода в ней уже закончилась. Татлес со вздохом посмотрел в направлении бара. К списку желаний добавился еще один пункт.

Небо стремительно синело, наливаясь глубиной и контрастом на фоне терракотовых каньонов. В ветре чувствовалась прохлада и едва заметный запах электрита. С каждым днем Татлес любил эту землю все сильнее. Вспоминались первые мучительные месяцы после контузии, когда он не помнил почти ничего, когда заново учился жить и принимать этот странный мир. А теперь он был влюблен. В эти каньоны и глубокий синий цвет неба, в образ СенжКьяра и свою мечту о свободе.

На плато было тихо, не считая звуков ветра и гудения снабжающих проводов. Исправных! Поистине редкое зрелище в послевоенное время. Тут и там виднелись следы кратеров – обломки погибшей луны иногда еще падали на землю…

Татлес пожевал кончик ликвиды. Парящая вдали Платформа необычно вписывалась в пейзаж и на фоне ультрамаринового неба казалась черным городом-призраком. Темные возвышения выглядели с земли, как башни и пилоны. И хотя война была выиграна, еще многое напоминало о вторжении пришельцев, в том числе и зависшая над Запретным городом Платформа. Куда бы Татлес ни ехал, он везде на нее натыкался, словно блуждал кругами. И всегда эта висящая громадина производила на него странное впечатление, приводя в состояние внутренней тишины.

Нехотя прервав созерцание, он подъехал к бару.

Внутри его встретила всё та же унылая картина: кукла, ряды подзаряжающихся киберов вдоль стен и единственный посетитель у барной ленты, столь сильно кибернетизированный, что сразу и не разберешь, кто он.

При появлении Татлеса один из киберов активировался и занял свой охранный пост.

Не выпуская ликвиды изо рта, Татлес прошагал к ленте и расположился рядом с посетителем. Черный плексиглас и увядающая плоть – неестественное сочетание. Явно модифицированный репликант. Но почему такой старый? Совсем нет денег на моффикс? Или здесь такая мода? Татлес покосился на пожухшего сексдроида у двери. Настолько же изношенная плоть, оголенные стальные жилы на шее. Казалось, в этой местности разлагается даже пластик.

Невольно на контрасте вспоминался утренний знакомец…

– Триста акке, – поймав его взгляд, произнес репликант.

– Я на нуле, – Татлес обернулся, старик уже подносил кристаллакву к его ликвиде. Соприкоснувшись с водой, порошок в трубочке выделил пар, и Татлес с благодарностью затянулся. Черно-металлический кибер в углу наблюдал за ними с нескрываемым любопытством, и это было понятно: такое удовольствие, как курение ликвид, было доступно только обладателям биологического мозга. Довольно спорное, надо сказать, удовольствие… Попробовав ликвиды несколько раз, Татлес понял, что уже не может без них обойтись.

– По делам в наших краях или так? – репликант тоже затянулся ликвидой и, отвлекшись от танцующих в центре ленты голограмм, поставил перед Татлесом багет с завтраком.

– Зависит от взгляда… – тот развернул еду и снова оглянулся на сексдроида. У куклы были длинные рыжие волосы, стандартное для этой модели лицо, пышная женская грудь напоказ и недвусмысленная выпуклость между ног, отметающая любое подозрение, что это гиноид.

Гиноиды полностью имитировали женщин, но встречались так же редко. Найти настоящую женщину в низах было утопией и неосуществимой мечтой. Парни даже не пытались. А последние два столетия и не особо хотели…

– Ты сам местный? – затянувшись после еды, Татлес посмотрел на репликанта.

– Как видишь, – странно хохотнул тот. – Эта штуковина над Запретным городом убивает всю неорганическую плоть… Так что не советую тут долго оставаться. Если только ты не чистый.

Хрюкнув от собственных слов, репликант покосился на глаза Татлеса. Тот только сильней затянулся паром.

– Не подкорректируешь мою карту, а то я немного сбился с пути, – зажмурившись, Татлес активировал компьютерные линзы, и из глаз полился голубоватый свет, рисуя карту местности на поверхности стола.

– Вот здесь Запретный город, – старик постучал металлическим пальцем по яркой окружности. – Советую объезжать его стороной. И лучше держись от Платформы подальше, – он снизил голос до шепота. – Иногда там еще видят всполохи и странное движение, хотя Генерал твердит, что все пришельцы были уничтожены.

Татлес замолчал, заинтригованный.

– Я воевал там… – произнес он после долгого молчания.

– В Запретном городе?! – репликант смотрел на него поблекшими глазами. – И какие они? Пришельцы!

– Без понятия, – Татлес опрокинул в себя стопку зекса. – Я потерял память. Они пустили какой-то газ… Теперь путешествую по старым местам, пытаюсь хоть что-то вспомнить.

– М-да… – старик подавленно уставился на почти пустую ленту. – Тебе надо к Провидице. Говорят, у нее запретный дар.

Татлес хмыкнул, поднимаясь. – Спасибо за совет, – он бросил на стол акке, собираясь уходить. – Только что-то я не особо верю в ее существование.

 

Вопреки советам заночевать в ближайшей таверне, Татлес направил топер в расщелину между каньонов. Он едва разбирал путь в сумерках, но и включать вспомогательные огни не хотел, боясь привлекать внимание.

Где-то восточнее находился Запретный город. И хотя рассмотреть его отсюда не было никакой возможности, очертания летающей над ним Платформы стали еще четче: небо над разрушенной Цитаделью люминесцировало, переливалось изгибами, пылало странным зеленоватым сиянием.

Татлес остановил свой топер в скальном гроте. В обширном просвете над головой виднелось темнеющее небо с сумасшедшей россыпью звезд. На их фоне особенно ярко выделялась смазанная вереница лунных обломков.

Он забрался на наклонную плоскость огромного камня и, подложив под голову руку, мечтательно уставился на темные очертания Платформы на фоне люминесцентных переливов.

Здесь – в ночи, посреди скал – его преследовало странное ощущение слежки. Татлес чувствовал себя ребенком, которого не помнил: легкий мандраж, волнение, предчувствие мистической тайны, которую страшно, но так хочется распробовать на вкус. И в этой «детской» игре безумно не хватало компаньона.

СенжКьяр… Ветер теребил волосы, а нагретый за день камень отдавал тепло. И в уединении этих скал вспоминались самые интимные моменты. Татлес прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в переживания. Ночь билась дыханием о темные своды.

Насколько он помнил, Кьяр был его единственным любовником. Светлые волосы до плеч, желто-зеленые глаза, озорная улыбка, легкая ямочка на подбородке, нежные губы, чуть ассиметричный нос. Всегда счастливый, чуть наивный, готовый ввязаться в любую драку.

Откуда пришли эти знания? Татлес пытался и не мог вспомнить ни одной ситуации, ни одного общего места. Он даже толком не помнил, как СенжКьяр погиб… Зато в изобилии вспоминались их объятия, разговоры, улыбки. Удушающие моменты близости. Они были вместе, и вроде все вокруг это знали. Знали, что Татлес ведет, что Татлес в их паре главный. Но наедине они порой менялись ролями. И это было их тайной.

Татлес потянулся к члену, ныряя левой ладонью в штаны. Тот сексдроид в уборной тоже брал его за левую руку, словно знал, что Татлес левша… Какой дроид был влажный внутри, как обжимал его… словно ртом посасывал. Мысли о теплом растраханном нутре бередили желание отыскать необычную куклу и отыметь ее вновь. Вот только благотворительность, наверняка, закончилась в момент его позорного бегства.

Вдруг Татлес понял, что, лаская себя, мечтает уже не о Кьяре, а о кукле! Он пораженно открыл глаза. На Платформе вдали явно что-то происходило.

Между темными, похожими на сталагмиты наростами блуждало бесформенное свечение. Татлес окаменел, не в силах шевельнуться. Внутри нарастал липкий холодный ужас. Если он видел эти огни, то и они могли видеть его, чем бы они ни были. Ведь на плоском, словно стесанном камне перед проемом в скале он был весь на виду. Это было похоже на дурной сон, от которого невозможно проснуться. Страх отмел всякое желание. Медленно, дюйм за дюймом, боясь привлечь к себе внимание, Татлес вытащил руку из штанов.

И вдруг всё успокоилось. Платформа была темна, как и прежде. Но не успел Татлес расслабленно выдохнуть, как его засекли. Мощное давление на грудную клетку и ослепляющий свет, протянувшийся от платформы к его лицу.

Сатрап тебя дери!!!

Не помня себя, едва не обмочившись от страха, Татлес попытался уйти от парализующего присутствия и скатился с камня. Ослепленный, он плашмя упал на песок и хаотично отполз в укрытие скал. Пульс зашкаливал, в глазах плясали красные пятна, и невыносимо хотелось забиться в скалу, зарыться в песок. Едва сдерживая хаотичное дыхание, он смотрел на широкий луч в темноте, больше похожий на поток энергии. Он бил через просвет на камень, исследуя, разыскивая. Потом резко подался в бок в его направлении и исчез, неспособный проникнуть через скальную породу.

За скалой слышалось шуршание песка. Мысль, что луч этот бьет сейчас прямо в скалу за его спиной, была невыносимой. Хотелось броситься к мотоперу и умчаться подальше. Татлес едва удерживал себя в укрытии. Понимание, что нечто с Платформы выслеживает его, вводило в панику. Стук сердца разносился по всей пещере. Голова болела в районе лба, но зрение постепенно приходило в норму – спасительные линзы, не иначе.

Старик репликант был прав! О, как же он был прав! Пришельцы до сих пор были здесь. Но кем, Сатрап дери, они были?! Как выглядели? С кем он недавно воевал? И может быть, они специально стерли память тем, кого не смогли лишить жизни?..

Когда из глубины космоса появилась проклятая обожженная планета, никто и предположить не мог, чем всё закончится. Максимум, чего все боялись, так это неизбежного столкновения. Чужая планета, космическая бродяга, неизвестно какую катастрофу пережившая, она приближалась к ним мучительно долгое время. За ней наблюдали, ее готовились отразить, но никто не мог понять, откуда возник такой огромный объект, почти равный по размерам их собственной планете. Казалось, что катастрофы не избежать, но невероятной концентрацией военных сил Сатрапа курс планеты удалось изменить, хотя до этого она столкнулась с луной, разбив ее на множество осколков. Это был первый предвестник апокалипсиса. Как оказалось, были и другие.

Уже после того, как из недр удаляющегося визитера появились «проекции», стало ясно, что планета населена разумными существами из далекого мира.

Потирая лоб, Татлес пытался придумать, что делать дальше. Шуршание за скалой прекратилось, и, по ощущениям, луч исчез, но покидать укрытие было явно рановато. Интуиция подсказывала, что нужно возвращаться в бар, рассказать обо всем старику, но сначала… дождаться бы утра!

 

В это время Генерал НгоТао, стоя на балконе приемного покоя, выслушивал отчет дежурного капрала и не сводил взгляда с люминесцентного участка неба на горизонте. Из Кафы Платформа над Запретным городом казалась совсем крошечной, но Генерал не обманывался ее кажущимся покоем. В этот поздний час его терзали самые мрачные мысли.

Сатрап, живший четыреста лет, подмявший под себя всю планету, объединивший материки единой транспортной и энергетической сетью, изменивший сам уклад их жизни, и тот оказался беззащитным перед вторжением… Теперь вся ответственность за великую некогда империю легла на плечи НгоТао. И какими бы широкими эти плечи ни были, груз становился тяжелее с каждым днем.

В окрестностях Кафы, как и в самом городе, поговаривали, что на платформе еще находятся спящие тела инопланетян, способные испускать проекции. Но проверить эти слухи, как и опровергнуть их, не было никакой возможности: при подлете к Платформе любая техника выходила из строя, а в самом Запретном городе еще действовал странный газ, что погубил самых лучших его солдат. Генерал, обладающий не только биологическим мозгом, но и кибернетическим, как никто другой понимал всю опасность пребывания в непосредственной близости с этим местом.

НгоТао был мощным киборгом-репликантом, сотворенным для войны и обороны. В его создание Тирания Сатрапа вложила немалые средства, поэтому с момента выхода из анклава и вплоть до начала войны вся его жизнь была заранее продумана и расписана. И когда подошло время первой модификации, Тао чувствовал себя счастливым… С того момента минуло полсотни лет, и он уже не помнил себя без микросхем и имплантатов. Теперь он плотно сидел на продлевающем жизнь и молодость моффиксе, отчего кожа постепенно меняла цвет, приобретая сиреневые оттенки. От прежнего чистого репликанта остался лишь мозг да пара внутренних органов, надежно защищенных противомагнитной броней…

Впрочем, нет, была еще одна деталь, но принадлежала она не совсем ему – над головой Генерала развевался толстый пучок длинных белых волос, закрепленных на специальной пике. Это были волосы погибшего Сатрапа, которые НгоТао срезал собственной рукой. При жизни они были еще длиннее, но немало пострадали от насланного пришельцами огня. НгоТао был в числе тех немногих, кому довелось увидеть ужасную смерть тирана собственными глазами. Сатрап воспламенился и упал, содрогаясь. Пламя возникло словно изнутри. Всего несколько минут, и на полу приемного зала остался лишь обожженный труп. Тогда-то Генерал и отрезал уцелевшие волосы. Длинные, белые, собранные в один пучок, они развевались теперь позади, куда бы он ни шел. Для других это был знак перешедшей к нему власти, но Тао носил их в память о Сатрапе.

НгоТао был сильным, жестким и хладнокровным, однако в последнее время ему всё чаще приходилось заниматься делами, для которых он не был создан. Капрал монотонно бубнил за его спиной, и Генерал не мог дождаться конца их аудиенции. В такие моменты его тоска по Сатрапу становилась невыносимой.

Капрал по памяти зачитывал ему, насколько далеко чужая планета ушла от их собственной. Наблюдение за ней стало ежедневной рутиной, не имеющей теперь никакого значения: после столкновения с луной планета эта немного изменила курс и улетела дальше, но пришельцы успели перебраться на землю, и никто не понял, как, ведь у них не было высокотехничных летательных аппаратов, помощников киберов, анклавов. Они перебрались точно не на космических кораблях. Но даже на земле их присутствие обнаружили не сразу. Цитадель возникла будто за одну ночь, как в сказке. Словно с глаз граждан сняли шоры. Возможно, так оно и было. Генерал верил рассказам жены, что эти пришельцы были способны на страшные вещи, и манипуляция с сознанием была самой невинной из них…

НгоТао покрылся потом. Игра с сознанием… Какой грех и попирание заповедей Соборной Кибернетики! Он думал о своей молодой жене. Она тоже была грешницей, способная делать в свои восемнадцать лет вещи, какие ему и не снились. Чего только стоил дар ясновидения и все остальные непозволительные дары… Если бы Великий Конфирматор узнал, ее не спасло бы даже покровительство НгоТао. Генерал прятал жену от любопытных глаз, но слухи о Провидице распространялись с пугающей быстротой.

Генерал прислушался. Капрал как раз говорил, что чужая планета вращается теперь вокруг их солнца по очень вытянутой орбите и в ближайшие дни максимально близко к ним приблизится. Но какое это имело значение, если все пришельцы были здесь? Тао посмотрел на едва различимую точку Платформы. От одного ее вида по коже шел мороз.

Война считалась законченной и выигранной, но операция, по сути, провалилась. Генералу так и не удалось увидеть ни одного настоящего пришельца: те испускали странные проекции, плотные, как тела, точные копии живорожденных граждан, способные телепортироваться, читать мысли, убивать без помощи оружия… Никто не понимал целей пришельцев, не понимал их самих. Война продолжалась, пока НгоТао не понял, что они воевали с подделками и что на самом деле инопланетяне не покидают своей Цитадели. Но когда Цитадель была разрушена, его люди так и не нашли ни одного инопланетного тела. С кем тогда они воевали? Возможно, пришельцы действительно спрятались на своей Платформе, впали в анабиоз и больше их не тревожили… но пока не существовало способа до них добраться.

– …в городе усилились волнения, – монотонно бубнил Капрал. – Поймали еще трех разыскивающих мессию фанатиков. С завода сбежал сексдроид…

– Что?.. – последнее замечание заставило Генерала насторожиться.

– Сексдроид, сэр… Сбежал с завода.

– Что значит «сбежал с завода»?! Как он мог сбежать?

– Сэр… пока известно только, что это элитная модель. По заявлению производителя, сборка была полной. На финальной стадии дроид неожиданно активировался… сам.

– Сам активировался?!! – Генерал был в гневе. – Как, Сатрап тебя дери, он мог САМ активироваться?!

– Расследование уже ведется, сэр!.. Пока никаких предположений.

– Почему его не вернули? Производители забыли установить контролирующую плату?

– Нет, сэр! Дроид в полной комплектации. Контролирующая плата на месте, и всё же он не подчиняется командам центрального сервера.

Генерал мрачно отвернулся и уставился вдаль. – Свободен… – процедил он едко, и Капрал спешно покинул приемный покой.

НгоТао обдумывал услышанное. По пропитанной моффиксом коже ползло мерзкое ощущение грядущих перемен. Что творилось с миром, если даже сексдроиды не подчинялись центральному серверу?..

Ему нужно было срочно поговорить с женой.

 

В этом мире Кила была редким существом.

В начале CXXIвека Сатрап полностью нивелировал производство репликантов женского пола, которое и так было штучным. Теперь, если женщины и встречались, то только живорожденные. Они же производили на свет редких мужчин с отметинами в центре живота.

Перемены начались так давно, что никто уже не помнил прежнего уклада. Когда почти пять веков назад Сатрап пришел к власти, он и запустил процесс контроля. Контролировалось всё: количество граждан на планете; уклад жизни; незыблемость иерархической лестницы и, в первую очередь, сама Система. Реформы Сатрапа изменили мировоззрение, нравственность и желания людей. Технологии, бесконечное продление жизни, стремление к физическому идеалу, сила, экспансия и власть.

В обществе зарождалась новая мораль. Рождение больше не имело смысла. Появились реплиноидные анклавы и фабрики плоти. Моффикс удлинял срок жизни до бесконечности. Сатрап взял рождаемость под контроль. И на планете появлялось всё меньшее число женщин. Эти редкие единицы превратились в своего рода диковинку, штучное явление, позволить себе которое могла только знать. Взять в жены настоящую женщину было роскошью, престижем, знаком высшей касты…

До смерти Сатрапа Генерал никоим образом не принадлежал к высшей касте и даже не помышлял о женщинах, пока не увидел Килу.

Он до сих пор помнил это мгновение. Оно замирало перед глазами самым медленным потоком данных: вот он наблюдает, как его солдаты разгоняют стихийный бунт сектантов, а вот видит ее.

Она стоит в стороне ото всех, словно не из этого мира. Гам, кутерьма, крики – всё мимо нее. Ветер медленно развевает выбившиеся из-под жесткого капюшона волосы, каштановые, гладкие. Миндалевидные глаза глубокого зеленого цвета, словно не в силах утаить внутренний огонь, смотрят на него, не мигая, взгляд достает до самого сердца.

В тот миг Генерал понял, что отныне они всегда будут вместе, хотя сначала из-за длинных волос принял ее за сексдроида.

Откуда взялась эта девочка?.. Что за чувство наполнило его кибернетическое тело? Томительное, тянущее в груди. Почти боль… Ее звали Кила, и ей было восемнадцать.

Забрав ее с той площади, НгоТао больше не мыслил жизни без нее. Он любил. Иначе объяснить себе желание постоянно смотреть на нее, возвращаться к ней, удерживать рядом с собой, он не мог.

Но в их союзе был один нюанс: Генерал не испытывал к Киле сексуального влечения. Как и подавляющее большинство граждан на планете, он желал только себе подобных – мужчин. Хотя знать спала со своими женами, иногда те даже рожали детей. Мальчики традиционно отдавались в низшие касты, а девочек растили в качестве новых жен… Хотя порой и они попадали в трущобы, возможно, Кила была из их числа.

Миновав тройную охрану, НгоТао вошел в покои жены.

Зеленоглазая девушка сидела у жидкого зеркала и расчесывала волосы, которые со дня их знакомства стали еще длиннее. Не пристало порядочному гражданину отращивать пряди ниже плеч, если только он не сексдроид. Или Сатрап. А тому, как известно, было дозволено абсолютно всё. Впрочем, Кила не покидала внутренних покоев, и Генерал пока не считал нужным заставлять ее стричься…

Неизвестный доселе внутренний страх вынуждал НгоТао запирать жену, прятать ее ото всех. Ведь она была странной, и от подобных ей Тирания избавлялась в первую очередь. За последние века они уже и не рождались. А эта девушка была особенно необычной. Чего только стоили ее непозволительные дарования, пришедшие к ней даже не в единственном числе, а все сразу… С каждым днем на совете в Пантикуме Соборной Кибернетики Генералу было всё сложнее прятать в себе образ Килы во время церемоний единения. И он боялся… Боялся, что функционеры, какими все они по сути были, узнают и уничтожат ее.

– Здравствуй, Тао, – произнесла Кила с улыбкой, глядя на него через зеркало. – Что печалит тебя на этот раз?

Генерал наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб. Она была совсем хрупкой. Под одеждой едва угадывалась девичья грудь. Но огромные глаза казались слишком мудрыми для столь юного существа.

– Сектанты опять ищут мессию… – он опустился в кресло, и оно сильно просело под его бронированным телом. – Ты уже что-нибудь… знаешь об этом? Он действительно придет?

НгоТао всегда испытывал странный дискомфорт, когда обращался к ее запретному дару.

– Ты же знаешь, Тао, он уже пришел, – она с нежной улыбкой смотрела на него через зеркало. Гребень двигался всё медленнее, гипнотизируя.

Она всегда говорила странные вещи, и поначалу разговаривать с ней было сплошной мукой. Генералу казалось, что она бредит, но сила ее слов и уверенность, с которой они произносились, вселяла благоговение, заставляла прислушиваться и запоминать. НгоТао приходил в ужас от одной только мысли о том, что творилось у нее в голове. Ведь вся структура ее мышления противоречила основам религиозного и гражданского мировоззрения. Она говорила, что у всего во вселенной есть дух: и у людей, и у камней, и даже у планеты. И что Сатрап вел граждан по ложному пути и серьезно нарушил равновесие, поэтому пришельцы и убили его, пытаясь освободить задавленную Тиранией душу планеты. Еще она говорила, что мессия пришел, чтобы возродить этот дух. А когда Генерал в недоумении спрашивал, что такое душа, она отвечала, что сознание обуславливает материю, а не наоборот, и доказывала, что пришельцы могли населять сознанием даже неорганическую плоть.

Все эти речи приводили Генерала в ярость. Поначалу он не понимал, откуда в нем берется столько терпения, чтобы каждый день выносить всю эту ересь, почему он не может прекратить это безумие в одночасье, ведь было достаточно просто сжать сильную руку на хрупкой шее… Он мог объяснить свое странное поведение только любовью. Но постепенно взгляд жены на вещи заронял в нем зерно нового восприятия, и оно прорастало.

– Мессия… – Генерал сжал пальцами лоб. Весь этот мир катился в анархию и хаос. – И ты знаешь, кто он?

– Он живорожденный, я ведь говорила уже об этом.

– Да… говорила.

Генерал смотрел на жену с едва сдерживаемой тоской. Как хорошо, что Комитет ее не слышал… И всё же порой она сильно помогала ему, точно зная, что и где происходит. Это она посоветовала не приближаться к Платформе и не трогать ее, утверждая, что так можно сберечь хрупкий мир. И что пришельцы никого больше не будут трогать, если не трогать их. Она говорила, что граждане сами начали войну. Но Генерал был не согласен. Это пришельцы ее развязали, убив Сатрапа и подорвав тем самым саму основу их жизни. Теперь старые структуры распадались, граждане творили, что хотели, касты смешивались, а дроиды бегали по городу, не подчиняясь центральному серверу…

– Как продвигаются твои занятия? – перевела она тему. – Ты еще не спал с Марой?

– Нет, – НгоТао опустил глаза.

– Не спеши, это не так уж важно.

Отсутствие желания к Киле не особо беспокоило Тао. Как, похоже, и ее саму. Его даже не волновало, любила ли она его. Было достаточно, что жена всегда рядом. Но штатный психолог, следуя традициям, всё же разработал для него программу, как развить в себе влечение к женщине, и генерал, как исполнительный человек, свято ей следовал.

 

В спальне его уже ждали два личных сексдроида: андроид и гиноид. По задумке врача, Генерал должен был заниматься сексом с ними обоими, постепенно привыкая к женскому телу. Но пока он активно использовал только Сина, Мара же сидела рядом, наблюдая и дожидаясь своей очереди. Иногда она терлась за спиной, но Тао в порыве страсти не обращал на нее внимания.

В этот раз хрупкий Син уже сидел на парящей кровати в позе подчинения: коленопреклоненный, со склоненной головой и скованными спереди руками. Хрупкий, нежный, податливый, с белыми, как у Сатрапа, волосами, пусть не такими длинными, но всё же значительно ниже аппетитной задницы.

Генерал приблизился, расстегивая свой длинный мундир с широкими наплечниками. Убрав волосы Сина на плечо, он оголил хрупкую спину и медленно провел пальцами от затылка до расщелины между ягодицами. Сексдроид еще сильнее опустился вперед, выпячивая зад навстречу проникновению. Он не имитировал… Желание пронизывало всю эту комнату.

В кресле напротив, положив ногу на ногу, сидела черноволосая Мара. Полная противоположность не только Сину, но и Киле. Миндалевидные голубые глаза, самоуверенное лицо, ровно подстриженная челка и волосы чуть ниже плеч, сильное высокое тело. Со своими широкими плечами, длинными ногами и узким задом, она больше напоминала андроида. Генерал не понимал, зачем она ему, но штатному психологу было виднее.

С каждым днем по мере того, как он ею пренебрегал, Мара становилась всё молчаливей и сосредоточенней. Ее мрачная решимость уже наводила на подозрения. Гиноид больше не пыталась увлечь Генерала, только наблюдала.

Что ж, возможно сегодня всё случится. Ведь с тех пор, как он пристрастился к моффиксу, у него появилось много времени… И впереди у них была целая ночь.

 

Татлес проснулся. Вздрогнул всем телом и проснулся. Холод сковывал тело, песчинки налипали на лицо, зеленоватые утренние сумерки просачивались в углубление скал.

Он прислушался. Ночное происшествие уже не казалось таким пугающим. Всё было словно во сне.

Потянувшись, Татлес подумал и всё же выглянул из-за скалы. Далекая Платформа была темна и недвижима, как и прежде. Всё вокруг пребывало в оцепенении и тишине. Природа готовилась к рассвету. И всё же он чувствовал легкий мандраж – отголоски вчерашней паники. Торопясь, словно из-за спины в любой момент кто-нибудь набросится, Татлес запрыгнул на мотопер и на полной скорости помчался к бару.

Когда он приехал, жара уже началась. И в баре тоже было жарко: несколько завтракающих граждан с интересом наблюдали за переполохом у барной ленты, где рыжеволосая кукла с буферами и членом таскала кого-то за волосы.

– Выметайся, дешевка! Здесь моя территория! – кричал сексдроид хриплым голосом.

Растолкав зевак, Татлес с удивлением увидел своего вчерашнего знакомца из уборной.

– Стоп, стоп! – он прорвался мимо охранника-кибера и вырвал одного дроида из рук другого. – Что здесь происходит?!

– Эта дешевка пришла отбирать моих клиентов!

– Успокойся, Дари, – вчерашний старикашка-репликант примирительно оттеснил куклу с рыжими волосами. – Вернулся, значит? – усмехнулся он Татлесу, с интересом глядя на обвившегося вокруг его шеи дроида. – Знаешь его?

– Да… вчера познакомились, – Татлес заглянул кукле в лицо, та ответила лукавым взглядом.

– Тогда забирай его, в этом баре посетителей обслуживает только Дари.

– Вот именно!!! Выметайтесь отсюда!

– Не раньше, чем я поем, – парировал Татлес. – Значит, ты здесь хозяин?..

Через несколько минут они с куклой уже сидели за столиком. Дари немного успокоился и занял свой пост у дверей. Татлес ел и пытался вспомнить, зачем так спешно сюда ехал. Сексапильный дроид, так и не изменивший внешность после вчерашней трансформации, сидел рядом, и Татлес старался особо на него не смотреть, но сама близость странной куклы наполняла его умиротворением и чем-то похожим на счастье. По телу уже ползла вчерашняя истома, но более нежная, интимная, почти любовная. Хотелось поцеловать дроида при всех, сладостно, взасос, но разумнее было сначала доесть, не рискуя оказаться на улице из-за очередной гневной вспышки рыжего Дари.

– Все сексдроиды такие эмоциональные? – спросил он тихо.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами имитирующий Кьяра знакомец. – Это первый, с которым мне довелось познакомиться.

Его улыбка была озорной, беззлобной, почти «СенжКьяровской». Татлес ощутил очередную волну необычной радости. Светловолосый дроид и сам сегодня казался довольным, томным, умиротворенным. Это волновало и наполняло странными надеждами.

– Значит, у вас есть имена? И как зовут тебя?

Сексдроид задумался. – Зови меня Лаш.

– Хорошо, – Татлес улыбнулся. Улыбаться этим утром хотелось до странности часто. Казалось, что они знакомы с Лашем много лет, и даже неполное сходство с СенжКьяром уже не было таким гнетущим.

– Ты меня преследуешь? – отодвинув прибор, Татлес отхлебнул бодрящего камеля. Конечно, это был совсем не тот камель, что готовили в городе – бурда! – но за неимением лучшего годился и этот.

– Преследую… – Лаш озорно сверкнул глазами, флиртуя. – Как ты догадался?

Татлес вдруг вспомнил, зачем спешил сюда. Платформа… Он задумчиво повернулся к окну. Платформа и пришельцы. Но всё это было уже не важно. Или казалось таковым. Дроид подсел ближе, бережно обняв его одной рукой. И у Татлеса возникло чувство, что у них одни на двоих мысли. Может, это и было совместимостью?

– Зачем я тебе нужен? У меня ничего нет, кроме топера.

– Я лишь хотел попросить твоей помощи, – ладонь Лаша под столом незаметно скользнула по ноге Татлеса, возбуждая, вгоняя в едва переносимое желание повторить вчерашнее приключение сначала. Дроид дышал ему в ухо, робко и искушающе. Озноб полз по коже, захватывая тончайшие нервные окончания.

– И чем же я могу тебе помочь?..

– Найди меня настоящего!.. – выдохнул Лаш интимно.

– Что это значит? – Татлес был озадачен. – Ты тоже потерял память?

– Нет, я потерял кое-что другое… – ладонь жестко терлась сквозь ткань о возбужденный член, хотелось перехватить ее, прижать плотнее, хотелось впиться в соблазнительные губы, но рыжеволосый Дари с оголенными жилами шеи уже сверлил их гневным взглядом.

– Что я должен для этого сделать?.. – Татлес едва контролировал неровное дыхание.

– Не задавай вопросов, просто найди меня настоящего!.. – Лаш поцеловал его, исполняя невысказанное желание, и поднялся. Уже у самой двери уборной он обернулся и бросил на него говорящий взгляд. Татлес заулыбался. Воображение уже обещало мгновения сладостного забытья.

Оставив несколько экке на столе в оплату завтрака, он собрался отправиться следом за Лашем, но его опередили киборги Генерала.

Они решительно вошли в бар и, не обращая на посетителей внимания, сразу направились в уборную. По мере их продвижения активировались подзаряжающиеся у стен черно-металлические роботы. В баре повисла тишина, слышался лишь лязг металла и тяжелая поступь. Посетители молчали, провожая киборгов оробевшими взглядами.

Несколько минут, и процессия уже возвращалась на улицу, унося с собой его отключенного Лаша… Татлес обомлел.

– Не вмешивайся, парень, – железная ладонь старика-хозяина легла ему на плечо, прижимая к креслу. – С ними лучше не спорить.

 

Генерал НгоТао с досадой стянул с руки перчатку. Разобранный сексдроид лежал на столе микросхемами наружу. Вопреки ожиданиям, в нем не было ничего странного. Но отчего-то эта кукла всё же не подчинялась центральному серверу…

НгоТао понял, что уже несколько секунд не дышит. Всё тот же мерзкий страх, что преследовал его последние дни, снова поднимал голову. Генерал боялся поверить рассказам жены о том, что пришельцы умели населять своим сознанием неорганику.

– Что делать с дроидом? – спросил ассистент.

– Утилизируйте.

Тао поднялся, больше не глядя на разобранную плоть и электронную начинку.

Он должен был рассказать об инциденте Комитету. Функционеры всё это точно не одобрят…

 

Согласно заповедям, тела всех выдающихся и необычных граждан после смерти монтировали в стены Пантикума. Всех, кроме никогда не рождавшихся, не обладавших биологическим мозгом представителей низшей касты, вроде простых киберов, сексдроидов и роботов.

Соборная Кибернетика утверждала неизменность сознания, его конечность и смерть вместе с гибелью тела. Тело можно было модифицировать, и только разум оставался неизменным. Гипноз, живые сны, видения, телепатия и ясновидение – всё это было противоестественно и попирало сами основы религии. После смерти сознание умирало, но тело продолжало жить, трансформированное и подключенное к бесчисленным электро-нитям Пантикума. Остаться там навечно после смерти – было самой большой честью и благодатью. Тела некоторых граждан хоронили целиком, устраняя перед этим биологическую составляющую, от других оставались лишь кибернетические мозги. Всё зависело от степени необычности и от того, какой вклад телесного сознания умерший мог внести в Пантикум. По правилам, микросхемы столь особенного сексдроида, сумевшего обойти команды центрального сервера, тоже должны были найти там покой, но Генерал считал, что дело здесь не чисто, и лучше куклу уничтожить.

Он стоял под куполом, рассматривая восходящие цепочкой тела, словно впаянные в стены собора. От каждого вились светящиеся нити проводов, занимавших все свободное пространство между кибернетическими останками.

В самом центре купола покоился Сатрап. Генерал надеялся, что тоже однажды займет здесь почетное место, и уж его-то точно вмонтируют целиком. Он особо не обольщался и не строил грандиозных планов на вечную жизнь и моффикс, ведь тот не спас даже их тирана.

Граждане верили, что, когда телесное сознание в Пантикуме достигнет критической массы, перед ними предстанет сама Биомеханика. Многие думали, что это произойдет сразу после захоронения в стенах собора останков Сатрапа, но чуда не случилось…

Именно в Пантикуме традиционно собирались члены Комитета, для совещаний и воссоединения с умершими. Сегодня явились всего четверо, и не было Великого Конфирматора, чему Тао немало радовался. Обычно, еще только подлетая к собору, он старался оттеснить мысли о Киле в самый дальний угол своего ума. Когда же все функционеры садились в круг, Генерал думал о самых насущных проблемах: о фанатиках, о минувшей войне, о пришельцах, стараясь прикрыть яркими образами свою любовь.

Функционеры проследовали в центральную купель и, заняв традиционные места, подключились к Пантикуму через затылочный разъем, имевшийся у всех репликантов. В купель стекались тысячи электро-нитей, и каждая из них звучала по-своему. Теперь присутствующие могли «слышать» их и друг друга. Это была церемония единения.

Тао старался быть предельно кратким и быстро изложил суть проблемы, наглядно демонстрируя всем, что случилось. Произошедшее не укладывалось в их головах точно так же, как не желало укладываться в голове Генерала. И все же, они видели разобранную куклу глазами НгоТао, спорить было не с чем. Как он и ожидал, в воздухе поднялся ментальный гвалт: «Это попирание заповедей!.. Это испытание для системы!.. Это окончательно подорвет иерархию!..» – кричали они беззвучно на разные «голоса». НгоТао был с ними полностью согласен.

Но скоро члены Комитета успокоились и «зазвучали» более собранным и стройным хором. После совещания у них созрело решение, и Тао с облегчением выдохнул, поспешно отключаясь. К счастью, все были слишком потрясены увиденным, чтобы копаться в его воспоминаниях.

Вернувшись в свою резиденцию, он первым делом поднял данные слежения и вызвал к себе Капрала.

– В той забегаловке, где вы сегодня были, кукла подсаживалась к молодому мужчине. Приведите его ко мне, но сначала перешлите на него все данные.

Через несколько минут Генерал уже просматривал сведения из старого архива. Татлес Акс, 27 лет отроду. Живорожденный, чистый. Потерял память в сражении у Цитадели…

Проклятые чистые! Только эти мозгляки и выжили в Запретном городе, когда лучшие его ребята погибли. Неудивительно, что пришельцы решили копировать именно этих жалких существ, не нашедших в себе силы отважиться даже на простейшую модификацию.

С файлового документа на Генерала взирал яркий брюнет с серыми глазами, хотя на изображении, полученном из бара, на серых радужках отчетливо мерцали микросхемы.

Татлес Акс… Но чистый ли?

 

Найди меня настоящего… Татлес был в полной растерянности. Какое-то время он пытался ехать следом за техникой киборгов, но скоро отстал, ослепленный противонадзорными вспышками.

Сейчас, один посреди пустыни, он просматривал карту местности и думал, что делать дальше. Из головы не шел погибший любовник. Своими трансформациями дроид растравил всю его душу. Близость Лаша вызывала странное чувство, словно давно позабытое счастье возвращалось вновь, и пьяная истома наполняла до краев. Сегодня Татлес вновь ощущал себя по-настоящему живым…

Компьютерные линзы проецировали карту прямо на сетчатку глаз. Ветер мел пыль и песок.

Найди меня настоящего… Но что это могло означать? Кукла, ищущая свое я? Татлес даже предположить не мог, где искать сексдроида-философа, особенно если его увезли с собой киборги Генерала.

Что-то подсказывало, что нужно лишь двинуться с места, и цепочка событий развернется сама собой. И он решил начать с производителей кукол.

Теперь его путь лежал на север, через пустыню и полуразрушенный мост, к острову Синдиката, где располагалась целая армада фабрик плоти. Среди них должен был находиться и завод по производству сексдроидов.

Удаляясь всё дальше от шоссе вглубь засушливых земель, Татлес надеялся лишь на судьбу и силу новой магнитной насадки. Обновленный топер парил быстрее, чем прежде, и горячий ветер приятно обдувал лицо. В этой местности почти не было жизни, только кратеры да изорванные линии связи. А еще в пустыне иногда прятались религиозные фанатики, и нужно было проскочить ее как можно скорее, Татлес выжимал из мотопера всё, что мог.

Скользя над землей и не сводя с горизонта сосредоточенных глаз, он мог не думать о том, чего не помнил… Дорога без дороги и скорость – вот, что излечивало боль потери и помогало забыть почти обо всем.

 

Уже после заката Татлес, наконец, выехал на шоссе. Чувствовалось приближение к крупному промышленному центру. Вдоль дороги тянулись стройные ряды снабжающих проводов. Они сопровождали его магнитный топер светом и легкой вибрацией. Краем глаза он видел знакомую люминесценцию в небе, но старался не смотреть на Платформу и даже не думать о ней. Лунные обломки еще не вышли из-за горизонта, и высоко в небе можно было разглядеть самую яркую звезду – ту самую планету, что принесла в их жизнь так много перемен…

Проехав полуразрушенные металлические конструкции моста, Татлес наконец увидел вдали округлые строения фабрик. Словно гротескные цилиндры, они тянулись к темнеющему небу.

Не останавливая топер, Татлес одним глазом сверился с картой и направился к самому дальнему зданию.

О том, что его преследуют, он догадался, лишь миновав реплиноидную фабрику. Патруль? Но на охрану не было похоже. Нет, это были киборги, всё те же киборги, что сначала забрали Лаша, а потом ослепили его вспышками. Сатрап разорви твою плоть!

Татлес добавил скорости, и вместе с ней взвился пульс. Воздух врывался в легкие, будто он бежал, а не летел на топере. Адреналин смел накопившуюся за день усталость. Мысли разворачивались одновременно в нескольких потоках. В этот момент ему казалось, что он встретился с новым собой, с тем Татлесом Аксом, которого еще не знал. Он вильнул влево, мимо одного из строений, потом опять влево, вкруговую. Всё это было как-то связанно со злосчастным сексдроидом… Киборги не отставали.

Татлес выжал из мотопера максимум и, рванув обратно к фабрике, практически влетел в нее через окно второго этажа.

Зрелище, представшее его глазам, захватило дух. Это были анклавы, десятки и сотни гигантских прозрачных колб цилиндрической формы, наполненных густой, почти непрозрачной жидкостью. Здесь созревали репликанты, по несколько особей сразу.

Татлес никогда такого не видел. Пораженный, он забыл снизить скорость, и топер врезался в перекрытие, задев по пути один из анклавов. Уши заложило от сигнала тревоги. Посадка была жесткой.

Оттолкнув ногами разбитый топер, Татлес попытался выбраться из слизи, вытекавщей из пробитой колбы. Киборги уже вломились на фабрику. В отличие от него, они не стали нарушить устав и вошли через дверь.

Мокрый с головы до ног, Татлес едва дышал от ужаса. Больше бежать было некуда, как и прятаться. Он видел, что киборги ищут его, он сам искал выход и не находил. Вокруг были одни только колбы, огромные, высокие, больше похожие на бассейны, колбы со странным содержимым.

И вдруг его посетила неожиданная мысль, не иначе от отчаяния. Старясь не попасться на глаза преследователям, Татлес взобрался по кормящему механизму. Секундная борьба с отвращением, и он уже был в анклаве.

Слизь, окружившая тело, показалась ему густой и прохладной. Когда она всосала его в себя, как в болото, Татлес с ужасом понял, что не сможет выбраться обратно. Ему катастрофически не хватало воздуха. Тела, белые и недоразвитые, абсолютно лишенные сознания, но изначально размером со взрослого человека, окружали его со всех сторон. Перегорающий кислород резал легкие. Позабыв о предусмотрительности, Татлес бился и расталкивал эти бледные заготовки, пока не выдернул случайно «пуповину» из затылка одной из них. В этом крылось его спасение: слизь наполнилась пузырьками кислорода. Татлес впился в трубку губами. Что ж, теперь он точно не умрет. Можно было сидеть анклаве до скончания века, точнее, пока его не найдут.

Татлес расслабился, отдаваясь на волю судьбы и слизи, что сама поддерживала его в центре колбы и теперь уже не казалась холодной.

– Куда он делся? – спросил один киборг у другого.

– Не знаю… Сейчас включу индикатор чипов…

– Ну что?

– Ничего… – мрачно ответил второй. – Он чистый.

– Попробуй по индикатору плоти.

– Плоти тут и так хватает… Нет, здесь мы его не найдем.

 

Татлес не помнил, как долго провел в анклаве. Ему казалось, он грезит, и это было бесконечное время беспамятства, покой внутриутробного счастья… Но, очнувшись, он не смог припомнить ни одного видения. Киборги давно ушли, и ему тоже пора было как-то выбираться.

Отталкиваясь от репликантов и немало взбаламутив содержимое анклава, он всё же вылез на поверхность и ухватился за рукав кормящего механизма. Руки соскальзывали, слизь затягивала назад, Татлес чувствовал себя совсем обессиленным.

Он уже жалел, что не может разбить и эту колбу, как неожиданно активировался один из четырех рабочих киберов. Татлес только сейчас заметил огромных исполинов по четыре метра ростом в углах помещения. Вот Сатрап! Он приготовился нырять обратно, но огромная рука подхватила его за одежду и поставила на пол. Замедленность движений гиганта компенсировалась внушительными размерами. Стараясь не мешкать, Татлес юркнул между рядами стеклянных колб. Что это было? Кибер принял его за созревшего репликанта? Или те как-то иначе вылезали из анклавов?

– Значит, не узнал меня? – послышался сзади лишенный эмоций громкий голос, и сразу смех, такой же металлический и странный. Татлес остолбенел, по коже прошла волна мороза. Происходящее на миг показалось нереальным, еще немного и он точно проснется. Татлес застыл, прижимаясь спиной к одной из колб и прислушиваясь к тяжелым шагам кибера.

– Ладно… не виню. Меня сложно узнать в этом обличье…

Повисла пауза. Кибер чего-то ждал, и Татлес тоже выжидал, продумывая пути отхода и ужасаясь своему положению всё сильнее. Он потерял в бассейне спасительные линзы, мотопер не подлежал восстановлению, и было неясно, как выбраться из этой западни.

– Я Лаш, – неожиданно произнес металлический голос. У Татлеса глаза на лоб полезли. Ну да! Так он и поверил. Уловки преследователей, не иначе. Могли бы придумать что-нибудь посерьезнее.

– Думаешь, вранье? – озвучил его мысли металлический гигант. – Я докажу тебе, что это не так. Помнишь, у нас был секс в туалете?.. Ты не знал, как удовлетворить меня, а я намекнул, положив руку тебе на задницу…

Татлес сглотнул. Нет, он не верил ни одному слову. Возможно, рабочие киберы имели доступ к тому же серверу, что и сексдроиды, или в уборной находились записывающие камеры. Подумать только, а ведь такая дешевая забегаловка! Видать, Сатрап действительно страдал паранойей… Надо было как-то выбираться отсюда, еще бы прошмыгнуть мимо четырехметрового железного маньяка.

Он прислушался. Кибер молчал, и ничего не нарушало тишину, не считая чавкающих звуков вытекающей из разбитой колбы слизи. Татлес осторожно выглянул из-за анклава. Робот не двигался и казался дезактивированным. Неожиданно гигант опять заговорил.

– Я сделал это, потому что… ты позволял это лишь одному человеку… ты любил его… ты и сейчас его любишь… – металлический голос звучал до странности красноречиво, несмотря на отсутствие эмоций, и Татлес не мог сморгнуть, одеревеневший, пораженный, прикованный к стеклянной колбе своей болью и страстью, и невероятной догадкой… Обо всем этом мог знать только один человек. Сексдроид, каким бы прокачанным он ни был, не смог бы копнуть в его памяти так далеко, а об этой железяке разговор даже не шел.

– Тебе нравились его глаза… Ты часто говорил, что от сильных эмоций они меняют цвет… и желтая каемка вокруг зрачка словно расцветает, затопляя радужку…

Татлес выдохнул, по коже прошлась очередная волна мороза, захватывая даже корни волос. Слезы сбивали дыхание, и всё это было сном, слишком невероятным и болезненным, чтобы быть желанным.

Он вышел из укрытия и встал напротив четырехметрового кибера.

Лаш?.. Нет, СенжКьяр…

 

– Но как это возможно?

Они шли через пустыню в направлении города. Кибер нес его на себе. Тяжелые шаги отдавались вибрацией, и Татлес дрожал, переполненный странными чувствами. Всё это было слишком невероятно, чтобы оказаться правдой. Металлический гигант был необычно молчалив, словно еще на фабрике исчерпал весь запас красноречия, и теперь только отвечал на вопросы, и то не на все. В черном небе сверкали звезды и туманности, и Татлес был готов в любой момент проснуться, уверенный, что это самое невероятное сновидение в его жизни.

– Что ты сделал с другими киберами? Они так и не очнулись, несмотря на пробитый анклав.

– Я их дезактивировал.

– Но как это возможно?.. – шептал Татлес потрясенно.

– Они все подключены к одной системе управления.

– Нет, я про тебя…

Кибер замолчал, продолжая свой путь к городу.

– Нам нужно найти мне новое пристанище… – произнес он, наконец.

 

Отыскать элитную куклу подходящей модели оказалось несложно. Пока робот держал ее, Татлес взламывал кибернетический мозг…

Когда ожил очередной сексдроид, а металлический гигант так больше и не шевельнулся, Татлес уверовал во всё. В голове еще оставались не выясненные вопросы, разум сопротивлялся иррациональности происходящего, но где-то в глубине Татлес знал, что СенжКьяр вернулся.

На этот раз сходство было сильнее, изменился не только цвет глаз и волос, но и черты лица. Он снова видел перед собой СенжКьяра, с его чувственным улыбчивым ртом, чуть ассиметричным носом и мягкими очертаниями скул. Обнаружить своего погибшего любовника сначала в кукле с искушающим телом, потом в железном монстре и, наконец, в этом длинноволосом сексдроиде, нет, это было слишком нереально, и всё же Татлес плавился в агонии невысказанных чувств, в пламени объятий. Вкус губ был иным и бархатное ощущение кожи, и эти длинные шелковые пряди, и гибкое умелое тело. Но вздохи, явственная дрожь и интонации слов, горечь и жар поцелуев – всё это было правдой… Теперь многое встало на свои места, и всё же он не мог до конца принять, не мог понять. Он боялся открыть глаза и только зарывался пальцами в светлые локоны, касаясь губами губ и прижимая нос к носу, лоб ко лбу.

– Я так скучал по тебе… – шептал в ответ СенжКьяр, и сердце Татлеса разрывалось пополам. Небо на востоке светлело, и было страшно выпустить светловолосое видение из рук, словно всё растает вместе с ночью.

Татлес хотел и не хотел этих странных перемен. Лишь бы Кьяр жил, пусть даже в этой кибернетической кукле! Но как… Как всё это пережить? Как привыкнуть? Как осознать?..

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал СенжКьяр. Татлес открыл глаза, тот смотрел на него прямо, не моргая. – Тебе не нужно привыкать…

– Останься со мной! – Татлес с силой сжал голову дроида. – Я не вынесу еще одной разлуки!..

– Все хорошо, – Кьяр улыбнулся и сладостно приник к его губам. – Наш путь еще не окончен… Тебе нужно многое вспомнить.

 

Генерал переживал очередную операцию по замене руки, когда в кабинет вошел Капрал.

– Только что поступило донесение о похищении и взломе элитного сексдроида, сэр! Это произошло в окраинах Кафы. Я подумал, что в свете последних событий вам это будет интересно.

– Датчики слежения на месте? – НгоТао вскочил, поторапливая снующие рядом хирургические механизмы. – Установите наблюдение! Если взломщик еще не покинул пределов города, мне нужно изображение его лица!

Через минуту голограмма уже маячила перед ним. След вел всё в том же направлении. Это был тот же парень, Сатрап его дери! Тот же Татлес Акс! Только теперь с равномерно-серой радужкой глаз. Он еще и скрывал свою чистоту! Вот подонок… Попирание заповедей самой Соборной Кибернетики!

– Срочно эскорт! – скомандовал Генерал. – Этот чистый нужен мне живым!

 

Уже на выезде из города они угнали чужой топер и направились на юго-восток. День обещал быть жарким, и Татлес чувствовал себя измотанным после бессонной ночи. Так до конца и не поверив в происходящее, он ощущал тягучую неизбежность и готовность ко всему. События, набрав ход, разворачивались сами собой, поэтому, когда уже в полдень Кьяр предложил поменяться местами, Татлес не без благодарности уступил ему место за рулем, а сам приник щекой к его плечу и не заметил, как заснул. Только руки всё так же цепко стискивали кибернетическую плоть, и длинные волосы дроида, развеваясь по ветру, щекотали лицо… А в сердце Татлеса расцветало то самое счастье, вкус которого он так боялся ощутить в полной мере.

Когда дневная жара спала, он открыл глаза и увидел пролетающий мимо знакомый пейзаж: всё те же скалы, терракотовые с охрой, всё тот же молчаливый силуэт Платформы впереди. Небо горело лазурью с переходом в ультрамарин. Ветер бил в лицо.

– Куда мы направляемся?! – крикнул он Кьяру на ухо.

– В Запретный город! – ответил тот, обернувшись.

– Тебе нельзя туда!

– Я знаю! – засмеялся СенжКьяр, и это был именно тот смех, который Татлес помнил. Не в силах сдержать мучительный стон, он уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Любовь лилась широким протяжным потоком. Чувство утраты странно мешалось с хрупкой надеждой и почти непереносимым отчаянием.

– Нас кто-то преследует от самого города!.. – крикнул Кьяр, проверив датчики. – Предлагаю доехать до скал!.. а дальше пешком!..

 

– Зачем нам в Запретный город? – спросил Татлес, слезая с топера. Его мучила жажда, но с собой были только ликвиды. Впрочем, когда он извлек пачку из кармана, разочарование было горше некуда: все ликвиды до одной подпортила вчерашняя слизь, порошок в трубочках раньше времени вступил в реакцию с влагой. Смяв пачку в кулаке, Татлес запустил ее подальше в скалы.

Видимо, выражение его лица было говорящим, потому что Кьяр, всё это время с интересом за ним наблюдавший, залился веселым смехом.

– Хорошо тебе, – улыбнулся Татлес. – Больше нет потребности вдыхать пар.

– Да мне вообще хорошо дальше некуда, – СенжКьяр озорно сощурился. – Лучше всех!

– Ты что-то знаешь и скрываешь… – Татлес внимательно рассматривал любовника.

– Ты должен всё увидеть сам, – уклончиво ответил тот.

Они бросили топер и нырнули в расщелину между скал.

– Но как это вообще возможно? Как твое сознание может существовать само по себе, если ты погиб на войне?! – Татлес протянул Кьяру руку, помогая взобраться на скалу.

– Я не погиб, – лукаво улыбнулся тот. – Я даже не воевал!..

– Но ведь я воевал!

– Ты воевал… – Кьяр беззлобно усмехнулся. – Пойдем.

 

Они взобрались на плато уже ночью. Впереди виднелись первые запрещающие таблички и сумрачные контуры Запретного города. Казалось, что гигантская Платформа висит над самой головой, хотя та всё еще находилась вдали. Ее величественный вид приводил в немое оцепенение и лишал дыхания. Округлая плоскость, парящая высоко над землей, тянулась на многие километры и закрывала всю восточную часть неба.

Небо же поражало удивительными разводами фантасмагорических расцветок. Лежа в небольшой теплой прогалине в скале, Татлес изумленно наблюдал за изгибом сиренево-зеленой спирали, которая вот уже полчаса плавно изменялась и в то же время оставалась на месте. Он в жизни такого не видел! Кьяр под боком, положив голову ему на плечо, шептал о взаимодействии магнитных полей исолнечного излучения.

Они лежали рядом, обдуваемые прохладным ночным ветром. Молчаливый силуэт Платформы потрясал до глубины души, прошивал тело морозным ознобом. Молитва без слов, состояние вне ума. Нечто похожее Татлес испытывал, когда наблюдал за парящей махиной издали. Но сила переживаний, накатывающая в непосредственной близости с Цитаделью, не шла ни в какое сравнение. Молчаливая и великая, она звучала ровным объемным фоном. Татлесу казалось, что этот фон, недоступный для органов слуха, помогает ему вспоминать…

И жидким пламенем в этот хор вплеталась его любовь к Кьяру.

Она была давним чувством. Таким же мощным и пугающим, как это место. Она сотрясала всё его тело на этих голых камнях, заставляя переживать жизнь острее.

Казалось, Платформа меняет Татлеса на клеточном уровне. Она очищала его сердце от всего лишнего, и больше не было горечи, отчаяния и боли потери. Был только Кьяр… в обличье сексдроида. И любовь к нему мешалась с «кукольными» чарами, прорастая изнутри лихорадкой и желанием.

– Тебе нельзя тут находиться! – выдохнул он, целуя светловолосую макушку. – Помнишь ту рыжую куклу?

– Не беспокойся, – Кьяр потерся щекой о его грудь. – Уже совсем немного осталось…

Сердце Татлеса пропустило удар. – Я не вынесу, если ты опять уйдешь…

– Не уйду, – СенжКьяр поднял лицо. – Думаешь, я смогу без тебя?

Он приподнялся, опираясь вытянутыми руками в теплый камень под ними. Ветер развевал светлые волосы, нежные губы улыбались.

– Я соскучился по тебе… – произнес он едва слышно. – Этот генерал так и не дал нам побыть вместе в то утро, – рука игриво погладила пах Татлеса. – Не хочешь еще раз трахнуть сексдроида? Вдруг такого случая больше не представится, – Кьяр хитро улыбался, на подбородке виднелась едва заметная ямочка.

Его губы были сладкими, влажными, умелыми, и в поцелуе был весь Кьяр, дерзкий и податливый. Но всё же это был рот дроида, и Татлес со сбившимся сердцебиением и в полном смятении чувств отвернулся.

– Ну что же ты?.. – выдохнул СенжКьяр, ласкаясь всем телом, проводя лбом по его щеке. – Совсем меня не хочешь?

– Прости… Не могу всё это осознать. Тяжело сопоставить воспоминания о тебе и эту кукольную оболочку…

– А в первый раз ты очень даже смог, – Кьяр хитро улыбнулся. – Мне даже уговаривать тебя не пришлось, – он засмеялся, вновь целуя его в шею. Давление кибернетического тела, искусные касания… возбуждали. Татлес опять поразился, насколько сексдроиды легкие, почти невесомые. Сексдроиды…

– Ты бы сделал это?.. Если бы Генерал не вмешался? И опять ничего не сказал бы? Почему не открылся мне еще тогда? – горячо выдохнул Татлес, отвлекая Кьяра от себя. Ярко-зеленые глаза с желтизной вокруг зрачка неестественно мерцали.

– Ты бы всё равно не поверил… – тот со вздохом лег рядом. Татлес рассматривал любовника. Он был таким живым, таким настоящим. Все эти вздохи, движения, мимика, манера говорить. Татлес задумался.

Он был согласен любить Кьяра даже в этой оболочке, лишь бы тот был… жив? Но жив ли он? И как далеко можно зайти, кибернетизируя тело? Чем сознание репликантов, заменивших в своих организмах практически все био-составляющие на имплантаты, отличалось от тех, кто был изначально создан из пластика и металла? Как глубоко пролегала грань между живым и искусственным? И всё же, это было странно, странно, странно!

– Смотри, – СенжКьяр отвлек его от раздумий, показав на небо. Высоко в зените горела самая крупная звезда. – Та планета…

Его лицо светилось радостью, и это разбудило в Татлесе волну странных чувств. Он порывисто привлек Кьяра к себе, впиваясь в мягкие губы. О, каким опьяняющим был поцелуй! Сама сладость, желание, озноб. Хотелось овладеть им сразу, не раздеваясь. Татлес уже знал, какими могут быть тела сексдроидов, но это был еще и Кьяр, его любовь, единственный человек из «прошлой» жизни, кого он помнил и кто имел для него значение. Сердце билось заполошно, ритм отдавался в ушах.

Увлекая СенжКьяра за собой, Татлес склонился сверху и чувственно провел ладонью по проклепанной черной коже, что вплотную окутывала тело похищенного ими сексдроида. Кьяр казался захваченным врасплох его порывом. Желание нарастало лавинообразно.

– Ну где?.. Где застежки? – Татлес заглянул притихшему Кьяру в глаза, пытаясь спрятать за иронией собственное волнение.

– Здесь… – СенжКьяр подчеркнуто медленно нырнул рукой в волосы и коснулся затылка уже знакомым движением. Секунда – и тело куклы осталось полностью обнаженным. Это было ожидаемо и всё же пронзило до самого нутра. Татлес перевел дыхание. Трепет и нетерпение бежали по нервам, желание превращалось в муку.

Он расстегнул штаны и выпустил свой изнывающий орган, словно оголил нестерпимую жажду. Неотрывно глядя в глаза любовника, он нырнул рукой между его раздвинутых ног. Чувствительная, нежная кожа, эрегированный член и манящая ложбинка между ягодиц…

– Как ты чувствуешь себя… в этой оболочке? – прошептал Татлес, приникая к губам.

– Не отговаривай себя, – ответил Кьяр с улыбкой, шире разводя бедра, раскрываясь. – Я чувствую всё, как надо… не переживай.

Их дыхание в ночном воздухе казалось обжигающим. Не прерывая поцелуя, Татлес нащупал нежный анус и надавил пальцем, врываясь в узкое отверстие. Влажное, оно так потрясающе сдавливало его фаланги. Татлес пытался и не мог сдержать свою бешеную жажду. СенжКьяр сорвано дышал и наблюдал за его лицом. Что ж, это тело изначально принадлежало сексдроиду, а они всегда были готовы к сексуальному соитию. Всегда увлажненные, чистые, горячие, способные подстроиться под член любого размера… одним словом, идеальные машины для секса.

Не в силах больше вынести собственное бесстыдное желание и вину за него перед Кьяром, Татлес спешно расположился между его раздвинутыми ногами и, направив член пальцами, вошел в тугой зад. Наслаждение, как и в первый раз, ударило под дых и разошлось по телу оглушающей жаркой волной. Сорвано дыша, они с СенжКьяром всё так же неотрывно смотрели друг на друга.

– Да... – прошептал Кьяр еле слышно, подстраиваясь. Тонкие ноздри дрожали. О, такой нежный и трепетный… Татлес дрожал, подаваясь внутрь. Уже знакомая пульсация обжимала член. Каждым своим движением он растягивал его, и с каждым движением тугие мускулы всё так же плотно обхватывали член, ввергая в озноб и испарину.

– Я люблю тебя… Кьяр!

Украдкой, с нежностью и негой, словно прячась от самого себя, Татлес входил на всю длину, вжимался в податливое тело бедрами. Кьяр ерзал под ним, будто не в силах терпеть, постанывал, закатывая глаза, пытался подмахивать. Каждое скользящее проникновение тащило их в бездну. Каждое движение становилось точкой невозврата. Тесно, вплотную, горячо, до одури, невыносимо.

– Кьяр!.. – прошептал Татлес на пике и задохнулся. Сладкая вибрация сжала его член. Острая, невыносимо острая мука! И в этот миг все было едино: ночные звезды и наваждение, поиски смысла и молчаливые скалы, силуэт Платформы и Кьяр, тело сексдроида и его собственное истерзанное наслаждением тело… Ночной воздух обжигал.

Когда Татлес в изнеможении опустился на камни рядом с любовником, тот обнял его, целуя и хитро заглядывая в глаза, озорной, счастливый, нисколько не измотанный, его новый, кибернетический Кьяр… Татлес начинал привыкать.

– Что?.. – засмеялся он, понимая значение недвусмысленных поглаживаний. Кровь в венах вновь превращалась в озноб, в тягучий эротический сон, в надрывную мечту на грани боли… Ладони возбуждающе гуляли по всему его телу, освобождая от одежды. Он был без сил, мог только улыбаться.

– Хочу сделать это с тобой… – прошептал СенжКьяр на ухо, продолжая целовать. Ветер играл волосами.

– Я не против, – с губ Татлеса не сходила улыбка. Да, это был его Кьяр, без сомнений. Собственное тело казалось обмякшим, расслабленным, покорным. Тяжело дыша, Татлес рассматривал узор скальной породы. Так давно... Всё это было словно в прошлой жизни. И неизвестно, что ждало их дальше.

Губы дроида прикоснулись к затылку, вызывая мурашки.

– Мы долго не были вместе… – прошептал Кьяр, приникая грудью к его спине, легкий, почти воздушный, волнующий. Кожа дроида казалась прохладной, Татлес вибрировал от ожидания и легкого страха. Когда колено сексдроида скользнуло между его бедер, раздвигая ноги, он вновь возбудился.

– Мне придется немного тебя растянуть… – прошептал Кьяр, отстраняясь, длинные волосы шелковистой волной прошлись по спине. Дыхание лизнуло ягодицы, гибкий язык прикоснулся к анусу и в тот же миг скользнул внутрь.

– Вот Сатрап! – Татлес пораженно приподнялся на руках, тут же содрогаясь от стона. Язык сексдроида внутри казался неестественно длинным, проникающим острой, влажной лаской. Это было так хорошо, что почти невыносимо. Татлес стонал в голос. Руки стали слабыми, блаженство охватывало всё тело. Прижимаясь щекой к камню, он бесстыдно выпячивал задницу, выгибаясь от гибких движений языка внутри, подрагивая от скользящей по члену руки.

И когда на смену языку пришел упругий член и Кьяр приник к спине, обнимая, словно обволакивая собой, Татлес выпал за грань…

Ночь и камни, боль и наслаждение, и острое предчувствие разлуки, и нежелание ее…

 

Генерал смотрел на профиль спящей жены. В утренних сумерках всё казалось нереальным: и комната, и минувшая ночь, и Кила… Она была девственницей, как он и думал.

Сейчас, натягивая на руки перчатки, НгоТао понимал, что этого можно было и не делать. Близость в их отношениях оказалась лишней. Она не порадовала Килу, да и его чувств к ней не изменила. Он всё так же трепетно любил ее и понимал, что будет любить и дальше без всех этих условностей.

Жена спала… и Генерал не спешил уходить, рассматривая свернувшуюся на постели фигурку Килы и наслаждаясь тревожно-сладким чувством в груди, что пробуждалось только рядом с ней.

Минуту назад Капрал доложил о нахождении Татлеса Акса и похищенного сексдроида. К месту назначения уже подтягивались войска, все ждали только его. Генерал бросил на постель еще один взгляд и вышел.

Чеканя шаг по коридору, он вспоминал минувшую ночь. Всё случилось так быстро, что до сих пор казалось невероятным. Мара всё же сыграла свою роль. Когда накануне вечером НгоТао вошел в свои покои, то сцена, представшая его глазам, разбудила нешуточные страсти. Гиноид, оседлав Сина, принуждала его к сексу. Его хрупкого, обласканного, податливого Сина!

Скинув Мару с растерянного сексдроида и повалив ее рядом на кровать, Генерал хотел лишь одного – наказать ее. Но неожиданно огонь в ее глазах зажег что-то новое, и кибернетический член стал орудием не наказания, но страсти.

Женское тело больше не было для Тао пугающей загадкой, всё оказалось гораздо проще, и воодушевленный, он сразу направился к жене.

Но в итоге это ничего не изменило, и Кила ясно дала ему это понять. Он мог использовать сексдроидов, как и раньше, мог приходить к ней. Всё это было неважно, потому что чувства, вибрирующие в бронированном сердце и окрашивающие жизнь новым цветом, были единственным, что имело значение.

 

– Татлес, проснись!!! – послышался сквозь сон встревоженный голос Кьяра, и сразу удивленный вскрик, возня, движение рядом. Татлес подскочил, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит, но тут же скорчился от удара в живот. Он еще успел заметить в предутренних сумерках силуэты незнакомых людей и распростертого на камнях сексдроида, прежде чем получить удар по голове и отключиться…

Немного оклемавшись, Татлес понял, что его крепко держат и дергаться бесполезно. Бородатый и безумный незнакомец рвал на его груди одежду.

Их было четверо. Репликанты со следами вторичного очищения, сектанты. Отвратительно!..

Скосив глаза, Татлес попытался найти Кьяра. Тот, как и прежде, лежал на камнях, не подавая признаков сознания. Поискав глазами, Татлес заметил у пояса бородача магнитную пушку. Значит, сексдроида просто дезактивировали.

– Ты смотри-ка! – бородатый репликант добрался до его живота и провел по нему ресилером. Наклейка, до сих пор незаметная, зашелушилась и пошла пузырями, отставая от кожи. Татлес нахмурился, продумывая пути спасения. Он старался обмякнуть в надежде, что противники потеряют бдительность и ослабят хватку…

– Мбо, а ты был прав, – бородач захохотал, удаляя наклейку и оголяя беззащитный пупок. – Наш мальчик не просто чистый! Он живорожденный!!! Как и предсказывала Пророчица!

Остальные репликанты дружно заржали, пиная Татлеса и обзывая его на разный манер. Эти сумасшедшие фанатики, пытаясь найти предсказанного мессию, охотились на чистых живорожденных.

Еретики. Радикалы. Бывшие конформисты. Когда-то они шли в ногу с Тиранией и охотно кибернетизировали свои тела. А теперь сбивались в секты, теряли человеческий облик и проводили на своих многострадальных организмах операции вторичного очищения. Имплантаты, микросхемы и чипы удалялись в подвалах и на заброшенных базах, в условиях антисанитарии и при отсутствии элементарных медицинских навыков.

Сейчас в лучах рассвета Татлес ясно видел следы этих безрассудных операций: шрамы и гниющую плоть, отсутствующие части тела.

– Проверь его затылок! – прохрипел стоящий в стороне однорукий.

Татлеса опрокинули, пиная и заставляя нагнуть голову. Терять уже было нечего. Наклейка на затылке привела фанатиков в еще больший экстаз и безумие.

– Он чистый! Чистый!!! – кричали они, задыхаясь от хохота. – Живорожденный!!! Будь благословенно пророчество!

На взгляд Татлеса, они были еще более отвратительными, чем те несчастные, которые не знали меры в кибернетизации и моффиксе. Какими же они все были жалкими!

– Это он! Он!!! – хрипел однорукий. – Мессия!!!

Татлес ждал подходящего момента, мрачно думая о своем лезвии в одежде.

– Погодите!.. – прервал их веселье бородатый. – Разве мессия стал бы возиться с сексдроидом?!

Фанатики перевели на Татлеса озадаченные взгляды.

– Но как нам его проверить?!

– А давайте убьем его и посмотрим!

– Точно! Пророчество говорит, что мессию нельзя убить!

– Да! Если он мессия, то воскреснет!

Бородач оскалился, глядя на Татлеса почти с любовью, и достал из-за спины нейтронику. Татлес не моргая смотрел в мутные глаза репликанта и не мог до конца поверить, что тот убьет его, даже когда бородач направил на него пушку.

– Ну что, мой мальчик? – заржал сектант. – Ты готов воскреснуть?

И в этот момент тишину пустыни прорезал усиленный динамиками голос:

– Опустить оружие! Приказ Генерала НгоТао! Этот чистый нужен нам живым!

Татлес с не меньшим изумлением, чем фанатики, смотрел в сторону подтягивающихся войск. Утренние сумерки безошибочно выдавали их местоположение, и киборгов было немало.

Улучив момент, Татлес вырвался из рук онемевших сектантов, и кинулся в сторону Кьяра.

Бородач, очнувшись, развернулся к войскам и выстрелил из нейтроники. Другой репликант выдал залп из магнитной пушки. Войска ответили огнем.

Татлес подхватил сексдроида и потащил его в сторону Запретного города. Мимо снопами искр разлетались заряды. Один из них, отразившись от скалы, пролетел над самой головой. Татлес пригнулся, но искра все же задела щеку. Помянув Сатрапа, он взвалил куклу на плечо и перешел на бег. Лазерные удары прожигали скалу за спиной, но он всё бежал и бежал, матерясь поминутно и пытаясь расшевелить Кьяра.

Когда они миновали первые таблички, предупреждающие об опасной зоне, Кьяр пришел в себя. Теперь они бежали рядом, взявшись за руки, не обращая внимания на преследующие войска и призывы остановиться.

За холмом СенжКьяру стало плохо. Дроид обмяк на глазах, гладкая кожа пожухла и начала разлагаться, оголяя стальные жилы. Татлес едва не зарыдал от этого зрелища.

– Кьяр! Что мне сделать, Кьяр!

Он ведь знал, что так будет, ведь знал…

– Тебе больно?!..

– Татлес, – дроид с силой перехватил его запястье, приводя в чувство. – Дальше техника не работает! Ты должен идти один! Иди!

– Я не брошу тебя, – Татлес беспомощно оглянулся. Киборги Генерала взирали на них с холма, не решаясь перейти рубеж запретной зоны. Мысль об очередном расставании приводила его в отчаяние. Он дрожал, словно в горячке, уверенный, что что-то еще можно сделать! Ведь есть же способ не расставаться. Должен быть!

Дроид смотрел на него с земли, тая на глазах. В этот момент Татлес, как никогда отчетливо, понимал, что это просто оболочка… Но именно она давала им шанс быть вместе.

– Я люблю тебя… – он приник к приоткрытым губам, зажмурившись. Обжигающие слезы скатились по ресницам вниз. СенжКьяр смотрел на него изумленно, глаза теряли блеск, оголяя свою искусственную природу.

– Ты дурак, – изрек он, наконец. – Но тебе простительно… Забудь об этом дроиде – иди! Ты должен попасть на Платформу!

 

Не зная, что именно он должен найти, и не в силах не обернуться еще раз, Татлес бросился к Запретному городу. С каждым шагом тело становилось невесомее, словно он парил. Притяжение больше не приковывало к земле. Бежать, дышать и даже думать было легче.

Татлес слышал, что в бывшей Цитадели еще действует газ, что лишил ему подобных памяти, а подобных Генералу – жизни, и больше всего боялся сейчас забыть Кьяра. Поэтому с каждым рывком, с каждым новым вдохом, он напоминал себе о минувшей ночи и обо всем, что было до этого, прокручивая в голове каждый миг, каждый взгляд. Слезы бежали по лицу, новый газ врывался в легкие, но воспоминания никуда не исчезали, а будто даже становились глубже. Татлес знал, что киборги наблюдают за ним с холма, но после очередной потери это было такой мелочью.

Впереди показались причудливые очертания Запретного города. Оробев, Татлес перешел на шаг. Теперь каждое движение требовало значительно меньше усилий, словно здесь действовали другие законы притяжения.

Подавив возникшую было дрожь, он вошел в саму Цитадель, рассматривая зависшие в нескольких дюймах над землей камни, затейливые очертания бывших зданий, округлые формы крыш и устремленные вверх осколки стен. Белые прозрачные силуэты, как высохшие слезы…

Разрушенный город был наполнен умиротворенной тишиной. Ничего здесь не напоминало присутствие жизни. И всё же грудь тревожило странное волнение и зов, который Татлес ощущал тем сильнее, чем ближе подходил к центру города и нависшей над ним гигантской Платформе.

Спешить больше было некуда: Кьяр уже наверняка был мертв, сам он достиг Цитадели, как его любимый и хотел, а Генерал со своими киборгами едва ли отправится следом. И всё же что-то заставляло торопиться, притягивая Татлеса к себе. Оно призывало, молило о помощи, заставляло забыть обо всех других печалях и желаниях. Лишь бы добраться туда! И как можно скорее…

Пробираясь между пустых, разрушенных войной строений, Татлес пытался придумать, как забраться на далекую темную махину. Ощущение зова становилось непереносимым и походило на боль.

Платформа была совсем близко, и всё же так далеко… Отсюда четко виднелись формирующие днище пластины. Нет, она не отделилась от земли, став городом-призраком, как порой ему казалось во время долгих моментов созерцания. Платформа была такой же рукотворной, как и всё тут.

Дойдя до лучевидного перекрестка, Татлес понял, что достиг центра города. Здесь, зависая над самой землей, парили уже не только осколки прежних строений, но и сами стены. Разбитая полусфера неизвестного назначения и вовсе рвалась ввысь, словно надувная, и улетела бы, если бы не удерживающая сеть.

Татлесу казалось, что и сам он способен взлететь, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий, но собственная «сеть» приковывала к земле… Он замер, пораженный неожиданной догадкой. Полусфера!..

Расталкивая зависшие обломки, он подскочил к ней и опробовал сеть на прочность. Та легко выдерживала его вес, а рвущийся вверх обломок не сбавлял энтузиазма. Грудь разрывалась от волнения. Татлес чувствовал себя достаточно отчаянным, чтоб решиться на безумный поступок.

Вытащив лезвие, он перерубил под собой сетку, и полусфера плавно пошла вверх, вырываясь из паутины обломков. Татлес выбросил лезвие и вцепился в тросы обеими руками. Что бы ни ждало его на Платформе, он был готов встретить это безоружным. В конце концов, он приготовился к смерти, едва переступив пределы города. От собственной решимости кружилась голова.

Полусфера скользила вверх достаточно медленно, давая возможность собраться с силами и бросить на полюбившуюся землю последний взгляд. Запретный город удалялся и становился с каждой минутой всё компактнее, открывая глазам Татлеса удивительную гармонию своих геометрических форм.

Вот уже показались окружающие Цитадель пустынные земли и терракотовые каньоны вдали… Татлес видел смятую плоть сексдроида у холма, и киборгов чуть дальше, и даже мощную фигуру Генерала с развевающейся за спиной длинной белой прядью, так похожей на знамя. Они тоже его видели. Генерал отдавал приказы, и в воздух взлетали снаряды, один за другим. Но, долетая до пределов города, они замедлялись и гасли, словно попадали в воду… Каким всё выглядело крошечным отсюда, каким незначительным. И всё же боль наполняла сердце.

Татлес прощался с миром, со всем, что успело ему полюбиться за эти короткие полгода, прощался с жизнью… И только проститься с СенжКьяром не мог. Ему казалось, что любимый рядом, и они держатся за эту сеть вдвоем, поднимаясь всё выше и выше.

Солнце всходило над горизонтом, окрашивая всё вокруг обжигающим красным. И хотелось кричать...

Сверху послышалось шипение. Татлес задрал голову. Днище Платформы было уже близко. Одна из пластин отъехала вбок, открыв проем в точности над головой…

Татлес бросил последний взгляд на закат, и полусфера медленно втащила его внутрь.

 

Генерал, разочарованный и крайне недовольный собой, вошел в апартаменты. Операция потерпела окончательное поражение: чистый исчез внутри Платформы, экспертиза разложившегося сексдроида опять же ничего не дала. НгоТао оставил своих людей наблюдать за бывшей Цитаделью с безопасного расстояния, а сам вернулся домой. Надо было обсудить случившееся с женой. Возможно, Татлес Акс и был предсказанным мессией, иначе как бы ему удалось так легко попасть в оплот пришельцев?

Генерал миновал тройную охрану и вошел в покои жены.

Первое, на что упал его изумленный взгляд, была Мара. Гиноид сидела на корточках у стены, безвольно опустив руки между колен, не реагируя на его появление. НгоТао решил бы, что она отключена, настолько неподвижной была ее фигура, если бы не глаза… Ни у одного дезактивированного дроида не может быть таких глаз: недвижимых, опустошенных и одновременно наполненных чем-то немыслимым, невысказанным, невероятным. И глаза эти смотрели совсем не на него.

Генерал ошеломленно проследил за немигающим взглядом Мары и заметил выглядывающую из-за кровати ногу… Следующее мгновение полностью стерлось из памяти. Странный взгляд гиноида так выбил Генерала из колеи, что он даже забыл в чьи покои пришел. И вот теперь, его словно накрыло пеленой. И окровавленным черно-белым снимком перед глазами стояла распростертая на полу фигурка Килы.

Всё это будет потом: отчаяние, боль и невыносимое желание прокрутить происходящее назад, но сейчас было лишь немое изумление, внезапное отупение и непонимание. Происходящее просто не укладывалось в голове.

Кила на полу, с огромными зелеными глазами в потолок, с красным пятном под головой. И пятно это росло с каждым мгновением, высасывая из Тао все силы, любую способность чувствовать и сострадать. Его словно выжали досуха. Изумление было столь сильным, что какое-то время он ничего не понимал. А потом его прорвало.

Он рухнул на колени перед телом жены, прощупывая ее пульс, еще пытаясь что-то сделать, предотвратить, повернуть вспять. Срочная кибернетизация! Мозг еще должен функционировать! Судя по глазам, всё случилось совсем недавно! Он что-то кричал своим подчиненным по внутренней связи.

Но почему?.. Как это могло произойти?!.. 

Мара! Мара у стены! Что она здесь делает, как вообще вошла сюда?

Генерал резко развернулся к гиноиду всем своим массивным телом.

– Почему?!! – закричал он, дергая ее, привлекая внимание, пытаясь вывести из несвойственного нижним кастам ступора. – Зачем ты это сделала?!! Почему?..

Гиноид перевела на него немигающий взгляд. Его пустота и одновременная наполненность приводили Тао в ужас.

– Почему?.. – повторила она с другой интонацией, обращая свой вопрос к нему, брови жалобно съехались на лбу. Голубые глаза казались заплаканными, хотя сексдроиды были неспособны на слезы. Зато, как оказалось, были способны на убийство. – Почему?..

Всё было понятно без слов. Дроид сводил с ним свои счеты. Но какие? И почему Кила? Его драгоценная Кила! Единственное, что давало смысл жизни после смерти Сатрапа.

Не в силах дольше это выносить и готовый взорваться от безумной ярости, Генерал заехал бронированной рукой гиноиду по голове, раскроив кибернетический череп с первого удара. Послышался звук выжигаемых схем, и вместе с упавшим телом по полу поскакали искры…

Всё было кончено. Когда прибежали дежурные врачи, он отослал их обратно, не желая делать из Килы такое же чудовище, каким был сам. Она сама бы этого не захотела. Весь пол был залит кровью, но зеленые глаза всё еще казались влажными и живыми. НгоТао целовал и целовал ее неподвижные губы, не замечая, как слезы катятся из глаз.

Любовь никуда не исчезла… Она всё так же выжигала сердце, став сильнее и болезненней. Но в чем был ее смысл, если Килы больше не было рядом, в чем вообще был смысл всего этого существования? Любовь к Киле взращивала в Тао нечто новое, даже сейчас.

Генерал пытался понять, что двигало гиноидом? Неужели ревность? Да, личные сексдроиды изготавливались по заказу и были заточены под хозяина, но не до такой же степени! Или всему виной слишком прокачанная программа симуляции эмоций, которую в последнее время устанавливали куклам? Нет, просто границы существ на этой планете были размыты, Генерал понимал. И что-то во всей их системе было не так. Лишь потеряв жену, он осознал, что она была единственным разумным здесь человеком. Единственной живой из всех, кто окружал его. И плача над ее трупом, он точно знал, что не хочет так жить дальше. Системе требовалось обновление… И оно начнется с него.

Слезы капали на детское лицо, и неожиданно мертвое тело начало исчезать. Убитый горем Генерал не сразу понял. Кила таяла на его руках, превращаясь в свет… Пока не исчезла вовсе, озарив Тао напоследок ярко-желтым сиянием.

 

Татлес выпустил сетку и пораженно спрыгнул на пол. Платформа казалась черной лишь снаружи, изнутри же она была такой же светлой и полупрозрачной, как и разрушенные строения внизу. Мельком глянув на окрашенный в восход город и войска Генерала, Татлес осмотрел помещение.

Он находился в просторном зале обтекаемой формы, с прозрачным полом и чуть менее прозрачными перегородками. Больше здесь ничего не было. Тишину нарушал только заполошный стук его собственного сердца. Татлес ждал, борясь со страхом и всё же надеясь на гостеприимную встречу. Когда ничего не случилось, он направился к проходу, похожему на застекленную дверь.

Едва он приблизился, прозрачная стена исчезла, оголяя длинный коридор, в конце которого кто-то стоял. Татлес вздрогнул. Он морально подготовился к встрече с непознанным, и всё же морозная волна прошила его с головы до пят.

У незнакомца было женское лицо, мягкое, юное, располагающее, с огромными зелеными глазами. Она опустила капюшон, высвобождая длинные каштановые пряди, и одарила его лучезарной улыбкой, словно увидела старого друга. Но Татлес не спешил поддаваться чарам: поговаривали, что пришельцы способны в точности воссоздавать человеческую внешность. По сути, никто никогда не видел их другими.

Девушка подождала, а потом приглашающе махнула рукой и скрылась за углом. Татлес осторожно пошел за ней следом. Почему-то он был готов к тому, что за углом ее уже не будет. Впереди разворачивалась череда пустых коридоров и обтекаемых полупрозрачных залов. В этих помещениях, как и в Запретном городе, была своя система, которую Татлес пока не понимал, но в груди вновь звучал зов, и он шел на него, гадая, не зеленоглазая ли незнакомка его испускает.

Зов привел его в просторный тихий зал с множеством капсул. Все они были пусты, кроме одной. Приближаясь, Татлес затаил дыхание.

Это… Он дернулся, прилипая ладонями к прозрачной колбе. Нет, этого просто не могло быть… Он сорвано дышал открытым ртом, не в силах сморгнуть горячие слезы, не в силах поверить. Это был его СенжКьяр! Там внутри, его Кьяр!!! Каким он его помнил всё это время, живой, настоящий, спящий. Татлес стучал по колбе и, не в силах оторвать взгляд, быстро исследовал ее руками в поисках волшебной кнопки.

Наконец капсула открылась, и он припал к любовнику. Живой! Теплый! Настоящий…

– Кьяр… – Татлес не узнал свой голос, губы дрожали. – Я нашел тебя… Ты просил, и я нашел…

– А где мой спасительный поцелуй? – прошептал тот, открывая сонные глаза.

– Сволочь! – выдал Татлес, задыхаясь от счастья, прижимая Кьяра к себе, ненаглядного, родного.

– Татлес… – шептал, уткнувшись ему в грудь СенжКьяр.

– Значит, это ты вел меня всю дорогу?

– Не знаю, – Кьяр улыбался своей широкой улыбкой.

– А все эти твои перемещения?!.. Это ты мессия?

– О чем ты? – он поднял лицо. – Кстати, где это мы?

– Ты шутишь?! – Татлес содрогнулся от смеха, не в силах справиться с эмоциями. – Нет, ты шутишь!.. – он смеялся и смеялся, беззвучно, упираясь в колени, словно выплескивая всё скопившееся за последние дни напряжение.

– Погоди! – Кьяр испуганно озирался вокруг. – Я ничего не помню! – лицо его при этом было таким серьезным, что Татлес замолчал.

– Но ты же помнишь, кто я?

– Да… – СенжКьяр смотрел на него пораженно. – Почему-то помню только тебя… А еще сон. Мне приснилось, что мы должны найти девушку. Точно! Девушку с зелеными глазами!

– Я ее видел, когда забрался сюда… – Татлес помог ему выбраться и только сейчас заметил его странный белый наряд. – Может, хоть она что-то прояснит…

Перед выходом он окинул взглядом странный зал с пустыми колбами. – А их тут много… – отметил он. – Но что здесь делал ты?..

Вдвоем они ходили по пустым прозрачным помещениям, неуязвимые и недоступные теперь никому, пока не встретили перед широким окном у самого края Платформы зеленоглазую незнакомку. Она улыбалась им все так же тепло и лучезарно. Кьяр ответил, украдкой глянув на реакцию любимого.

– Кто ты и что мы здесь делаем? – спросил Татлес, обнимая СенжКьяра за плечи.

– Я Кила, – девушка улыбнулась. – И в этом мире меня называют Провидицей.

Татлес пораженно замолчал, глядя на нее новым взглядом.

– Мы жили на своей планете многие миллионы лет и достигли небывалого развития, – сказала она, и в тот же миг в голове Татлеса вспыхнули яркие картинки. Он всё еще видел помещение и Килу, но параллельно в глубине его мозга разворачивался новый мир. Он нашел глаза ошеломленного Кьяра, готовый поспорить, что тот переживает тот же опыт.

– Мы познали свою истинную природу и овладели всеми возможностями человеческого духа. Телепатия и перемещение в пространстве, управление временем и ходом вещей были лишь малой толикой наших умений. Многие сотни тысячелетий мы жили в гармонии с природой и вселенной.

По мере ее рассказа картины перед глазами становились объемнее и глубже, поглощая всё внимание, вызывая ностальгическую боль в груди. Татлес видел этих людей, таких же, как он сам, и их голубую планету, почти в точности похожую на эту.

– Да, вначале своего развития мы тоже ударялись в технологии, – говорила Кила. – Но позже по мере роста осознанности, мы пошли по другому пути, направив всё внимание на развитие своей духовной природы, на пробуждение спящих способностей мозга и ДНК.

– Что случилось с планетой? – неожиданно промолвил чужим голосом Кьяр. Татлес испытывал то же странное волнение.

– Наша славная планета пережила гибель Солнца, которое превратилось в красного гиганта, – Кила улыбнулась. – Но прежде чем стать белым карликом, сверхновая сбросила свою материю и отшвырнула часть планет в глубокий космос. Земля была одной из них. Мы предвидели это и спаслись, став на время странствия чистой энергией, прикованной к земному ядру… Мы не можем существовать без Земли, мы привязаны к ней, к ее духу. К счастью для нас, она и теперь вращается неподалеку, даруя возможность жить на этой планете.

Татлес и Кьяр сдавленно молчали, переглядываясь. Необъяснимо хотелось плакать, и в то же время в сердце уже расцветало чувство, что всё самое страшное позади и теперь всё будет хорошо.

– Почему вы не телепортировались на другие планеты? – спросил Кьяр.

Вопрос, а скорее его форма, заставил Килу улыбнуться.

– Мы способны перемещаться только в определенных пространственно-временных пределах. В тот момент неподалеку не было ни одной пригодной для жизни планеты, и Земля несла нас всё дальше от привычных космических координат, пока не столкнулась с единственным спутником этой планеты, подобным нашей Луне… К счастью и глубокому изумлению, мы увидели существ, похожих на нас, и мир, в котором сами могли бы оказаться, не измени вовремя ход истории.

В помещении повисла тишина. В голове Татлеса еще пульсировало множество вопросов, так и оставшихся неразрешенными, и в основном они касались СенжКьяра и его самого.

– Когда Тао подвел к городу свои войска, мы рассеялись по планете, притворившись живорожденными. Чтобы не вызвать подозрений, мы заблокировали свою память… и начали жить с чистого листа.

Последняя фраза оглушила молодых людей. Они стояли пораженные, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

– Мы… пришельцы?!! – наконец, шокировано выдохнул Татлес.

– Да, мы пришельцы, – улыбнулась она. – Помнишь, ты задержался здесь из-за Кьяра, а потом был вынужден в последний момент притвориться одним из солдат Генерала?..

Татлес смотрел на Килу, не веря. Слезы набегали на глаза помимо воли, и чувство, что до этого терзало душу, было теперь нестерпимым. Что ж, это многое объясняло… Он перевел взгляд в окно. Кьяр прижался к нему, обнимая. Казалось, тот переживает новость намного легче, но ведь и памяти он лишился совсем недавно.

– Почему я остался здесь? – спросил СенжКьяр у Килы.

– Ты единственный не смог телепортироваться. Такое иногда случается. Некоторые из нас способны на астральные выходы, но не могут переместиться полностью из одного места в другое. Пока Земля была рядом, она давала тебе силы на решающий прыжок сюда, но позже, по мере ее удаления ты мог путешествовать лишь своим духом. Что ты и делал, пытаясь напомнить Татлесу о его обещании… Наши тела, как и любая другая физическая природа, являются лишь более плотной частью энергии, – начала она пояснять, заметив их замешательство, – и можно истончить ее, перетянув следом за духом в желаемое место…

Оглушенные новыми знаниями о себе, Кьяр и Татлес неотрывно смотрели друг на друга.

– Те чистые… – начал Татлес хрипло, вспоминая опустевшее поле боя. – Это все… наши?

– Не все, но многие, – она еще раз глянула в окно и направилась к двери. – Я рада, что вы нашли друг друга, ребята! Память вернется… И да, – она обернулась у самой двери, одарив их искренней улыбкой. – Я рада снова видеть вас!

– Постой!.. – Татлес задержал ее. – Мы еще увидимся? Что нам теперь делать?

– Теперь, когда последний остававшийся здесь человек вне опасности, Платформа способна двигаться с места, и вы можете лететь на ней в любой уголок планеты!

– А что будет с тобой?

– А я вернусь к моему любимому Генералу, – улыбнулась она. – Нам еще многое нужно сделать.

– Кила… Все эти байки про мессию… Это ведь один из наших? – спросил Татлес. – Это… я?

– Нет, – загадочно ответила она. – Мессия – это я.

Она подмигнула им на прощание и исчезла. А молодые люди еще долго стояли в тишине, обнимаясь, пока Платформа не тронулась с места, заскользив по воздуху. Прозрачное днище открывало изумительную панораму, вызывая чувство восторга. Обломки луны изредка еще падали на землю, тут и там возникали хаос и сумятица, но умы Татлеса и СенжКьяра были полны безмятежности и надежды. У них всё было впереди, и под ногами простирался глубокий синий мир.

 

_Февраль - март 2012 г._


End file.
